Swing, Swing
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: A selection of ... moments... of Katie/George... When they meet, when they part... and the beauty of life inbetween... Play a song, Write a Story.
1. No Man's Land

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all._**

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

**_No Mans Land ~ Richard Fleeshman_**

Her fingers grazed my cheek and she smiled softly.

"I'll miss you George."

"I know." I couldn't hold back the tear that dripped down my face, and she smiled back at me, matching my sobs with tears of her own. "But you'll be back."

"That's all that matters, right?" She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. "That and that we'll be friends forever."

I wanted to catch her as she got on the muggle train, desperate to tell her several million things, just to keep her on the platform. To be frozen with her in that moment forever. To build up the courage to tell her those three words I know, if I was in her position… I would want to hear.

She took three steps away from me, turned around and let go of my hand.

I swallowed loudly and turned away once again, but not fast enough to miss her words.

"Goodbye George."

_Bye, Katie._

-x-

_**A/N: Please review. It's Been So Long!**_

**_HELLO AGAIN: I have been an awful person, i know. _**

**_I will be updating ALL of my stories in my revision breaks over the holidays. (JCBR, IFHOTF, FFWYN, and others...)  
Let me explain why i've been away:_**

**_Guys and Dolls School Musical: Has run for the week through 30th March to the 4th April. I haven't been home before midnight all these days.  
Revision Process - ARGH in general  
Mission: Complete All HOMEWORK - still not complete.  
Wider Reading: Have finished: DORIAN GRAY (brilliant) Pickwick Papers, Oliver Twist, A woman of no importance... and more  
Being a generally crap person and you know, having forgotten EVERYTHING about this, and knowing there's a flagged up folder in my documents for a reason, but god know why that is.  
Having my Heart Broken... - if you're interested...  
_**

**_So, i am sorry, and i feel crap for not updating, and i should have let you know earlier... but at least you get a new story as an apologyyyyy!!!!_**

**_Love you guys... _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	2. Swing, Swing

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.**_

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

**_Swing Swing – All American Rejects_**

Waiting. I hated waiting.

It was those moments… as I sat on that train, watching the platform, waiting for the train to move off. Watching George on the platform. I knew he thought I was abandoning him, just like that, but… he wouldn't know how hard it was for me to leave as well. I looked at my muggle mobile, hoping it would ring, for the first time, he would have figured out how to use them… but no.

It remained frozen. Just like him. He remained with his head down, his eyes closed, broken and dejected without someone beside him, to laugh, to smile, to joke. He'd have Ginny and Harry, Ron, Hermione… _I'd not be gone long_…

I had done well at convincing myself that he'd be fine. But to be honest with you… I wasn't sure. I knew it was too easy… I knew he'd not be alright alone.

-x-

**_A/N: Please review. It's Been So Long!_**

**_Love you guys... _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	3. The Heart Never Lies

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.**_

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

**_The Heart Never Lies - McFly_**

The flat was empty without her, without her running around, making cakes, making breakfast… generally involving herself with food. After what felt like me moping for a year, but was probably only three days, maybe four, Ginny came round, offering me dinner… for all intents and purposes, she was offering me a sleepover. She even bought the sleeping bag.

"You do know you could have just slept in Katie's bed." I told her.

"You do know if you'd opened your mouth, you'd be talking to her, not me." She replied, just as easily. I wanted to retort with something snappy, like I usually did, like I would do were I not feeling so empty.

"Yeah. I guess so." A micro-expression crossed my sisters face - that of surprise and a little horror. Her big brother, collapsing without a fight like that? Surely not.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, Ginny. I got it wrong. I lost my chance. Go home."

-x-

**_A/N: Please review. It's Been So Long!_**

**_Love you guys... _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	4. This Boy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.**_

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

_**This Boy - James Morrison**_

_**18 Months Ago:**_

I couldn't help letting myself go in the club with the girls. It was dark, and the music was pounding. I loved to dance. A couple of hags were sitting at the bar, eyeing up Ron and Harry -I think they recognised them, but I wasn't sure.

George was sitting with Tonks, his head on the table, his eyes no doubt shut. He looked hammered, but would have been completely sober. I knew he hadn't touched a drop of the stuff since Fred had died - I had made sure… I wasn't going to let it destroy him like it had Percy. It wasn't even a choice I had. I couldn't let it destroy him. It wasn't possible.

I cared too much.

"George!" I shouted as the music died down, prodding him in the shoulder as I sat down beside him. "You alright?"

"Shattered!" Tonks looked at him, then me, and frowned.

"You should go home…" She raised her eyebrows at me, looked at George out of the corner of her eye. His face was solidly confused, weariness coming from his position, dropped shoulders, tired smile.

"Come on… let's go." I held out my hand, and he took it.

-x-

**_A/N: Please review. It's Been So Long!_**

**_If it didn't make sense - Katie's POV_**

**_Love you guys... _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	5. Just For Tonight

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.**_

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

_**Just for tonight - One Night Only **_

_**The Yule Ball…**_

I couldn't help staring at her as she stumbled down the stairs in heels - too high for her, but as Angelina waved her wand, she found her feet with a grin.

"Thanks, Ange."

"No problems… I'm sure George won't want you to break his leg while you're gallivanting with him."

"We're not-"

"I know… but you're going to dance with him, right?" She looked across the room at me with a small smile.

"We'll be dancing." Katie affirmed, before striding confidently over to me and waiting for me to speak. It took a gentle slap to the left cheek for me to regain free thought. "George? George, speak to me…"

"Sorry, Kat." I looked into her eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"You look amazing." I said without knowing the words were coming out of my mouth. "Better than anyone here." She blushed and shook her head. "You do, Katie. Believe me. I know when I'm being serious. And this is one of those times."

She laughed and looped her arm through mine.

…

By the end of the night, we had retired to the common room… Katie nursing a sprained ankle.

-x-

**_A/N: Please review. It's Been So Long!_**

**_Love you guys... _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	6. Better Together

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.**_

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

**_Better together - Jack Johnson_**

I shut my eyes and tried to sleep, even though my head was pounding. Suddenly desperate, I crawled out of bed and ran to the kitchen, preparing a potion to soothe the headache. My fingers slipped on the bottle and it hit the floor with a crash, shattering and spreading potion across my feet.

"G-G-George?" Katie was standing in the kitchen doorway, covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned. "What's going on?"

"Go back to bed."

"Politeness, please. I got up because I thought you were hurt." she folded her arms and sighed. "There's another bottle in the top cupboard. Please don't drop that one." I couldn't help but nod, watching as she disappeared back to her room, back to her comfortable, lovely, warm bed. Sighing I put my head in my hands and padded upstairs, knocking softly on her door.

"Katie?" She didn't reply, and I assumed she had fallen asleep once more. "Kat, I'm sorry I woke you… and I didn't mean to snap… I just have a monster headache and…. And … And I suck as a person… and-"

"And I don't mind, George." She was behind me, smiling widely. "Come on." She took my hand and we went and sat under the covers, falling asleep easily, for once.

-x-

**_A/N: Please review. It's Been So Long!_**

**_Love you guys... _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	7. Still Waters

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.**_

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

_**Still Waters - Murray James - If you don't know him, I advise googling him!**_

I shut my eyes and sighed as I sat outside, in the winter air, looking up at the stars.

"It's cold, you know."

"I know." A small pause, "You wanna go back inside?"

"I'm alright. You never see the stars in the city." Aaron laughed and slid his arm around my shoulders. "What is it?" I looked at him.

"Nothing." He smiled at me but I frowned back at him.

"Oh." I nodded and he withdrew his arm just as fast as he had started. I didn't want to be alone with him any longer. My fingers were suddenly cold and I felt sick. I gathered my things and swung my bag over my shoulder, scrambling to my feet and walking away.

"Katie!" Aaron's voice carried across the land between us, but I didn't look back, too afraid to be what I didn't want to be.

I walked home alone, picked up my bags and waved my wand, packing. I felt humiliated - I was too afraid to feel someone else touch me. I needed my roommate. I needed my George. I had to go home.

-x-

**_A/N: Please review. It's Been So Long!_**

**_Love you guys... _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	8. Oxygen

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.**_

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

_**Oxygen - Jesse McCartney**_

When I met her dad for the first time, he gave me a sweeping look and a half smile. He had played Quidditch when he was younger, and I remembered hearing of the glory days from Oliver Wood. Every time he looked at Katie, he would see her father, and almost burst with pride at having Stuart Bell's daughter on his team.

Her mum was less frightening, because she was almost a pixie, her hair short, her height only about four-foot-nine. She laughed a tinkling laugh, offering me her hand as her daughter watched from the sofa, her wrist in a plaster cast.

"Why arent you up and moving, Kaitlyn?" She paled at the use of her given name and looked at the floor.

"I-I told her to take it easy." I blurted. Katie looked at me, an expression of pure gratitude on her face. I had been lying, of course, but she could breathe again.

-x-

**_A/N: Please, if you have any suggestions for songs you wanna hear/see, could you leave them in a review - _**

**_This story's got 90+ hits, and 3 reviews. That's a review every 20 hits. I'm hurt guys, I'm hurt :(_**

**_Love you guys... _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	9. Naïve

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.**_

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

**_Seaside- The Kooks_**

Her fingers wound through my hair and she kissed my forehead.

"Feel better george."

"Don't go." My voice was rough from not speaking. I blinked my eyes open to see hers, directly above me, shining with tears.

"I'll stay here all night." She nodded, smiling down at me, brushing her fingers through my hair again, laying down beside me, hugging me. My own personal medicine.

_**Naïve - The Kooks**_

Don't move, Katie.

He's so warm against me, his fingers wound around mine, his arm around me, hugging me and holding my hand as I choke up again, my head pounding.

"Don't go, George." I plead as he puts me back in bed and smiles at me, brushing my hair back from my face, leaving me a glass of water.

"I've got to work…" He trails off awkwardly, leaves the room.

Double standards, Kaitlyn Alice Bell. they're all the same. Roger was, and now George is going the same way. I swear and turn over, feeling stunningly rotten.

Moments later, I feel a weight join me on the bed and a pair of arms slide around me.

"What?" His playful voice makes me feel better almost immediately, "You really think I'd leave you?"

Don't move, Katie.

-x-

**_A/N: Please, if you have any suggestions for songs you wanna hear/see, could you leave them in a review - _**

**_This story's got 125+ hits, and 3 reviews. That's a review every 40 hits. I'm hurt A LOT guys, I'm hurt :(_**

**_xxxxxx_**


	10. Too Close For Comfort

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.**_

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

**_Too Close For Comfort ~ McFly_**

I sniffed and pushed him away...

"How dare you think you c-could do that?" Roger caught my wrist, tried to apologise. I threw a right hook before I could think of the consequences. He reeled backwards, stunned by the fact his girlfriend had thumped him.

"Katie, I-"

"No, Roger, that's an invasion of privacy and you know it-"

"I thought you and him-"

"Roger!" I restrained myself from slapping him again, "George is my _best friend_… we're roommates… nothing els-"

"Katie, I've seen the way you look at hi-"

"Oh, get the hell out." My voice dropped and he chewed his bottom lip, searching for an apology I knew I wouldn't accept. "I don't want to see you again."

"Kati-"

"You've done this before. I know you have. Just get the hell out. I'll send the rest of your stuff to whatever rat hole you're living in." He took a breath and closed his mouth.

"Goodbye, Katie." I swallowed and slammed the door behind him.

George was waiting for me, drink in hand.

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	11. Kiss Me

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.**_

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

**_Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer_**

I rubbed my hands together and threw it at him. Angelina laughed and Alicia giggled loudly.

"Hey!" He growled, "Unfair shot!"

"Aww, Fred, give over!" turns out that was just a distraction. All of a sudden I was lying face-down in a snow-bank with a ginger twin - George - lying on top of me. I sighed and rolled over, trying to shove him off.

"Not moving." He laughed, planting his arms either side of me and putting all his weight on his knees. Which were on my knees.

"Get the fuck off my legs. You're bloody heavy!" He snickered evilly and wiped some of the snow from my face. I spluttered.

"Sorry, Katie, nothing doing." he paused, "Unless…"

I didn't like where this was going.

"Unless…"

"You give me a kiss." I didn't care how long I was there. He'd have to move someday.

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	12. Stay Here Tonight

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.**_

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

Stay Here Tonight ~ Enrique Iglesias.

I closed my eyes and rose after she did.

"Katie," She turned on her heel and looked at me. My heart hurt as my eyes locked with hers. Her face was streaming with tears still, her hands still shaking. "Katie… don't-"

"What?" She picked up her jacket and went to swing it over her shoulders. I caught her wrist and stilled her She looked at me, wide eyed.

"Don't go." I blurted, my heart hammering.

"What?"

"You don't want to be on your own, and I can't stand the silence any more."

"Silence?"

"The only time there's fun and noise in this flat is when you're here." She smiled at me through her tears. "Tonight was horrible, I know. But that's helped the healing process, right? Helped you get over him?"

She nodded and let her coat drop from her hands. It fell to the floor with a gentle swish.

"You're asking me to move in?"

"As roommates, of course."

"Of course." She nodded and smiled widely, went to pick up her coat.

"No-"

"What?"

"I've got it!" I yelped and dived to pick it up. Her tinkling laughter made me look up.

"George, I love you." She laughed. "Strictly as roommates, of course."

"I love you too." I grinned. Step one, I suppose. I finally said something.

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	13. Morning Sadness

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.**_

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

_**Morning Sadness - Madina Lake**_

I shut my eyes as I sat down on the bed that I know had once belonged to Fred. The room was cool, not unpleasant on a night like this, and had big windows that allowed the moonlight to shine in and light the walls.

I smiled to myself as I heard George swear loudly in the next room and kick something. Something heavy, by the sounds of it.

I'd officially moved in with him two days ago. But I hadn't wanted to sleep while I unpacked, while I put a couple of pictures around the room, while I'd annoyed the hell out of george by falling asleep on his bed at three in the morning after talking to him non-stop about how much of a bitch Roger Davies was. About how I needed to move on to someone who was almost as amazing as…

"As who?"

"I don't know yet." _But I know he's you. _

I rocked back and forth on the mattress for a couple of minutes. It was comfortable, soft, sort of reminded me of home. I lay back on the pillows and sat back up immediately. He's hidden something in the mattress.

I lifted the pillow, felt around a bit.

"George's Diary. Fuck off." I read aloud, sniggered slightly. It was dated from five years ago. That was the year… the year we won the cup. I nodded. That was the year…

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	14. The Quidditch Match

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.**_

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

____

**The Quidditch Match - Harry Potter Soundtrack**

17th May

I did it. I kissed her. Ok, it was the heat of the moment, we'd won the Quidditch cup… but… man, I kissed her.

And now she's not talking to me.

I'll update you with the Quidditch match later, but I'm so not into the sport at the moment. I can't get Katie out of my mind. She's been driving me crazy for the past month, talking non-stop about her family, about her life, about how she's been so determined to… to find some stability.

I, obviously, couldn't be the one to offer that - after all, I suck. I've got no money, no… really future - I mean, I've mentioned mine and Fred's plans, but we're not going anywhere. Nothing seems to be going the way we want it to at the moment.

I heard… well, from a friend-of-a-friend-of-a-friend… of about a million other friends, that there's a possibility of the Triwizard tournament coming next year. That'd be cool. I'd love that.

But back to Katie.

She was still on her broom… she'd sort of flipped over in the air, could barely contain her excitement, then she… well, she fell off. Into the mud. I had been laughing with Fred and Ange, and I'd heard the sickening thud, turned around and seen her groaning and holding her wrist.

Only she could break her wrist three feet off the floor. I helped her up, sort of… looked at her - OK, I couldn't take my eyes off her, but… you know. It was just impossible not to look at her.

I smiled at her and she… well, she just looked so perfect in that moment… I pulled her toward me and that was it. It just…

It just Was.

There's no other way of putting it. My stomach did somersaults and I pulled away, expecting her to be smiling at me and… everything. She just looked like she was going to faint.

"Katie?" I had to ask… but she didn't say anything.

She hasn't spoken to me since. It was only three hours ago. But she hasn't spoken to me since.

What did I do wrong? Just emotion and bad timing, wasn't it? I mean… I couldn't… I-

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	15. Teardrops on My Guitar

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

This one's especially for Little Lotte... I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU :)

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

_**Teardrops on My Guitar (I)- Taylor Swift.**_

"What is it?" I looked up, still half asleep.

"It's Katie…" At Fred's words, I rubbed my eyes and got up, padded down to the common room.

"Katie?" I couldn't believe she was sitting there, this time of night. "You alright?"

She wouldn't look up at me, so I sat down beside her. She was still silent. I didn't like this.

"Katie? What is it?"

"Nothing." She got up and turned away, to go up to her dormitory, shoving her hands in her pockets and sighing loudly. "Night, George." But she dragged her feet.

She wanted to tell me. But I'd have to get it from her.

"Katie. Come on. You know you want to tell me-"

"I can't." She sighed again, but this time, I ran over to her, wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. "George, don't…"

"Oh, come on. You know you love it." She stiffened slightly and frowned, so I didn't say anything else for a couple of minutes. "It's a guy, isn't it?"

"Hmm." I hoped my dismay didn't show, and I held her a little bit tighter so I could be ready to let her go.

I hoped I'd never have to… but it looked like it was going to happen.

_**Teardrops on My Guitar (II) ~ Taylor Swift**_

I knew it was him by his hesitant pace as he stepped down the stairs,

"Katie?" He sounded stunned. Great. "You alright?" He joined me without a word, a small frown forming on his beautiful face. "Katie, what is it?"

I couldn't let him see me like this… I got up and looked away, sniffing back my tears.

"Nothing." And I went to go up to bed, even though I didn't want to, "Night, George."

He teased me for a minute, then,

"Katie. Come on, You know you want to tell me…"

"I can't-" He caught me in a tight hug before I could say anymore. I can't tell you I wanted to say. Not when it's your fault. "George, don't…"

I loved the feeling of his arms around me, but I couldn't let it happen.

"You know you love it." He knew it too. I hated how perceptive he was. But I still loved it. It was part of him. "It's a guy, isn't it?"

"Hmm." He squeezed me gently.

No, it's not a guy. Not just any guy, George. It's you.

_-x-_

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	16. Just So You Know

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

**_Just so you know ~ Pete Schmidt_**

I closed my eyes and imagined her, her long hair, her big blue eyes and her wide smile.

I opened them to look up at her. To resign myself to the fact that she was hung up on some other guy, probably a Ravenclaw, and that I had no chance.

I was just her friend. I was just the guy on the periphery… the one she could turn to whenever she thought she needed it. The one she could come to… anytime of day or night, even if it was just to say hello, or to tell me I was a prat, or… whatever she wanted, I was sold.

I chewed my fingernails for a second, looked away, and in those seconds, felt a pair of eyes burn into me. Blinking back, searching them out… there she was. And it was pity in her eyes.

She knew. Katie Bell knew I fancied the hell out of her.

But I was nobody to her.

I was George Weasley… I smiled to myself as I thought about it. I was just George.

I was just a friend. Someone she could do whatever she wanted to do to me. And I didn't care.

I was in love with her. She knew it too. But I couldn't do anything about it, and nor could she.

I didn't matter.

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	17. A Beautiful Mess

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

_**A Beautiful Mess ~ Jason Mraz**_

I looked over at him, his hair was unbrushed, his eyes glittering with tears yet to cry.

"George?" I offered softly, "I know… you don't want to, but I think it might be a good time to come out of your room." He looked at me from the bed, scowling.

"Sorry?" His voice was hoarse from disuse.

"I said a week's long enough… I know you don't want to face anyone particularly… so… I'm going out from one until about four. It's just shopping, but then I'll be back to make you something to eat." I paused again. He nodded.

"So what?"

"So the flat will be empty. You'll have the run of it. I won't be in your way." He nodded again. "Just please… I don't like seeing you like this."

"Like a mess." He retorted, bitter. "You know it. I know it."

_But you're my mess, George._

"Just consider it, George. I hate seeing you like this. It's not you." Nothing, nothing like you.

_I have to sort you out._

"Alright." He nodded. I closed the door and smiled to myself. I had to make him see he wasn't alone. And if it took him being on his own to realise it… then… well, it was a step in the right direction, right?

At least he was my mess.

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	18. Hey Katie

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

FOR LITTLE LOTTE

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

_**Hey Stephen ~ Taylor Swift**_

I swallowed nervously and looked at the floor.

"Katie?" Both of our heads snapped around. Roger Davies was standing there, arms folded, smirking. _bastard. _"You wanna come to Hogsmeade with me?"

She shot me an excited look and smiled.

"Yeah!" A pause, "OK." He nodded and departed.

I looked to the floor. He stole it. He stole my moment.

I looked at her again.

"Don't change, Katie." I murmured. She blinked at me and frowned.

"Sorry?"

"Just… whatever happens between you and him, don't let it change you as a person, alright?" I swallowed again and smiled. "I'll see you later." I turned on my heel and left.

How dare he?

I'd been working up to that moment… that second for months. Everything I had wanted. Everything I had aimed for was supposed to work from that second on. I couldn't not have it that way.

But it had been Roger's moment.

He had Katie. But it wouldn't hurt to let her know, right?

I turned in the corridor as I caught a glimpse of my favourite girl.

"Hey, Katie-"

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	19. I Don't Wanna Be Right

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

**I Don't Wanna Be Right - Chris Bryan**

I opened my eyes and looked around the room.

I liked it when it was dark - especially when we had sofa nights. Katie loved muggle movies, so we would just sit together, setthem rolling and watch them, talking over the sad bits, laughing at the comedy, the bad jokes. She'd shove me for saying the male lead was unattractive, but change her mind half way through and decide he was as ugly as sin.

Then she'd snuggle up to me in the romantic moments, her weight comforting and warm, the smell of her perfume indulgent and strong. I always wrapped a strong arm around her during the scary bits, but she'd always swat tmly. Away. They were _never that scary_, apparently.

I closed my eyes after a few seconds tonight, forgetting the film, forgetting that tonight would end. Katie had fallen asleep on my arm about halfway through the movie, she was snoring gently, so I grabbed my wand from beside me, conjured a blanket and let it fall gently over her, outlining her in the darkness.

I sighed. This was a beautiful moment. Watching her fast asleep.

_And, for once, the moment was mine. All mine._

She made a noise in her sleep and opened her eyes, looked into mine.

"Did I fall asleep?" She ventured, her voice laden with tiredness, her eyes heavy. I nodded slightly. "Oh…" She blushed in the darkness, "Sorry, George."

"Don't worry." I smiled back. _I quite enjoyed it ._

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	20. Crash and Burn

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

_**Crash and Burn - Jesse McCartney**_

I loved listening to her talk.

I realised it on the first train ride to Hogwarts we spent together. It was her first year - Fred was still at home, throwing up on dad's shoes, no doubt, and I was on the train on my own. Lee had buggered off somewhere, I can't remember where.

"Hi…" She looked up as I was shoved into the compartment by the storm of people rushing down the train. "George Weasley." She went bright pink and looked at the floor. "Who the hell are you?"

Without waiting for her to speak, I shoved my hand out to her, waited for her to shake it.

"K-Katie Bell." She gripped my hand and shook it. Her voice was rough.

"You alright?"

"Sore throat." She coughed, blushing darker.

That's when I knew I'd have to listen to her for ages when we got to the castle. From the little she said, I gleaned loads of information - her insecurities made her cough, her uncertainties made her throat constrict slightly. But her hysterical laughter never shook, no matter what state her throat was in.

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	21. Again

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

_**Again (I) ~ Karima Francis**_

I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands.

"Damnit, Mum. Don't you see?"

"Yes, sweetheart, and I think I see it clearer than you do-"

"Mrs Weasley?" Katie knocked on the kitchen door, breaking down the tension in the room. "Mrs Weasley, have you got any headache potion?" Mum waved her wand and levitated it to Katie. "Thanks, Mrs. W." She nodded and left, covered in mud, back to our little Quidditch game.

"Don't you see mum?" I looked at her, "She's freakin' perfect!" Another pause. "Don't you get it?"

"You're being naïve, george. Nobody's perfect, and Katie Bell certainly isn't made for you." Another pause, "She's too unpredictable. She's… reckless, and…"

"And what, mum? Her dad's got money? Is that why you won't let her in? is that your problem with Katie?"

Her silence was enough to tell me it was.

**_Again (II) ~ Karima Francis_**

"Dad…" I started as soon as I heard the shower running. I knew I'd have at least twenty minutes alone with him.

"Katie?" He didn't look happy. Damnit, he knew. "There a problem?" another, momentary pause, "It's George, isn't it? What's he done?"

"No… it's not that…" I took a deep breath. "Listen… I've been living with him for ages, and you know how feelings tend to develop-"

"No." He slammed his hand down on the table unconsciously and I shook in my seat. "Katie, you know I love you, and I-"

"Dad. You've got to know that… well…" I lowered my voice, just in case. "I think I'm in love with him."

"No. Katie. I won't allow it."

"Why not dad? Is it because he's broke? Because his family are Weasleys?" I knew that wasn't it. It was the fact he couldn't get away from Fred. It's the fact they came as a package, George, the great, and Fred. The dead. One without the other wasn't exactly a whole.

"No…" He looked away. "It's…"

I slammed my hand down this time, so he'd look at me.

"Dad, please." I looked at him again, fixing his gaze with my own. "Everyone's got problems. Specially us two. We fit perfectly."

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	22. Morning After

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

_**Morning After ~ Howie Day**_

I opened my eyes and rolled over, and tried to hold back the stunned gasp at who my bedmate was. _I failed miserably_.

"Fuck." The word escaped me as more of a hysterical laugh, than anything else. "George?" I ran a hand down my side, praying there were clothes on my body. I felt my pyjamas. My heartbeat slowly retuned to normal.

I looked over at him, he was smiling in his sleep. I prodded him, hard.

"What? Where th- Fuck. Katie?" He ran a hand down his own body. I bit my lip. He calmed as the clothes seemed to exist. "Morning." He nodded as though nothing had happened.

"Morning, George." I couldn't hold back my grin. "Alright? Good sleep?"

I wasn't sure what had happened last night… but I remembered agreeing to sleep in his bed.

"Not bad." He grinned, poking me in the ribs. I fell to the side and landed in his arms. "Not bad at all."

_Cheeky bastard._

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	23. Jesus Of Suburbia

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

_**Jesus Of Suburbia (I) ~ Green Day**_

The six of us stood in a circle, Wood, Spinnet, Johnson, Weasley, Bell and Weasley. I was flanked by my twins, they stood with me, holding my hands.

"So, we're here to say good luck and…" Wood coughed a couple of times. "It's now."

"I think I've got something to say." Fred jumped in, looking at Angie. "Johnson, you know I've been obsessed with you for the past five years. You know I couldn't live without you… and-" He looked her in the eye and took her hand. "Angie, I love you. If we…" He didn't have to say it. "Will you marry me?"

She looked at him, stunned, open mouthed for a second, then stepped out of the circle and walked away, looked at the pictures on my living-room wall.

"I can't Fred. I… You aren't… I-" She looked at the floor, then back up at him. "I've been having an affair with Lee."

_**City Of The Damned (II) ~ Green Day**_

I looked over at Katie. She was staring at Angelina like she'd just been hit with a beater's bat. I felt the sucker-punch too, Fred's face fell and he looked away, crushed. Then he looked back up at me.

"George," He smiled, but I could see the well-concealed pain in his eyes, "You're clearly hiding something. Let's hear it." He grinned at me and his eyes flickered to Katie for half a second. I couldn't tell her now.

"Sorry, Freddo, we drew straws for the order. Ollie's turn." He nodded, and turned to our former captain.

"Let's hear it." His voice was solid and I couldn't help but stare at him. He wasn't going to let this affect him. Stuff angelina. But… he'd love her anyway. I knew my brother. He'd love Angie even if she killed him.

I looked up at Alicia's squeal, she had flung herself into Oliver's arms, overjoyed that, finally, he had agreed to marry Alicia Spinnet. They were going to be happy.

**_I Don't Care (III) ~ Green Day_**

Katie's turn was next.

I swallowed and looked at Katie. Everyone knew exactly what she was going to say, because she was staring at George while she summoned the courage.

My mind was screaming encouragement at her, and she seemed to hear it because she took a deep breath and smiled.

"My Wizarding degree in healing's come through. As soon as this damn war's over… I'll be able to get into St. Mungo's, get a solid job… and be ready for the rest of my life."

George's eyes widened into a grin and he closed the gap between them. His arms wrapped around her and she hugged him back, whispering something else into his ear. He let her go almost immediately, his heart breaking before our very eyes.

Silly cow. Why did she tell him Roger asked her to move in with him? Why now? Why would she hurt him…

Unless she honestly hadn't opened her eyes.

**_Dearly Beloved (IV) ~ Green Day_**

I slid my arm around George's shoulders as we stepped into Katie's hall.

"Mate… you know she'll come round." We spoke at the same time.

"I've lost her." Simultaneous speech. The terrifying trait of the Weasley twins.

"Katie, she'll be with you. You know she will, George. You know you'll be with her until the end." He smiled and sighed. "You know it'll end up alright."

He shook his head and sighed.

"You know she's found her soul mate, Fred." Another pause, "And I'm not gonna make her unhappy at the most crucial point of all of our lives." He apparated away, and I turned around, expecting to go back to the circle of friends we both shared. Our best friends.

I didn't take another step. Katie was standing in the doorway, looking at me.

"Fred?" Her fingers flicked the handle on the door awkwardly. "I… heard everything."

_**Tales From Another Broken Home (V) ~ Green Day**_

She collapsed at his side as soon as she saw him, tears dripping down her face. Without thought, she gripped his shoulders and shook him hard, lost her mind for a few seconds.

"Katie?" She looked up at his voice, into the eyes of Fred's twin, and through her tears, she smiled.

"George!" On her feet within seconds, she flung her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth. Stunned, he pushed her gently back, "Oh, George, you're ali-" Her voice dropped and she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Katie…" He repeated, "What's… who-" He caught his reflection, lying flat on the floor, dead, lifeless, gone. His next words were barely audible and his legs went numb, he collapsed into her arms. She staggered under his weight and set him upright, "Fred…"

Her hand gently slid up and down his back, futile attempts at comfort in the most heart-wrenching situation. She found out earlier. She's not going to break his heart now, is she?

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	24. Indiana

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

_**Indiana ~ Jon McLaughlin**_

I closed my eyes and tilted my head up to the ceiling. My head was killing me, as usual, and this time, surprisingly, it wasn't Fred that was causing it.

Up until about a week ago, George had been lovely, normal… civil to me. The degree had been slipping for about three months. Now he's been poking me, tripping me up, generally irritating me when I've not had the patience for it for about… oh, two weeks.

It's like he wants me to hate him. It's like he wants me to slap him silly and hex him so he's permanently stuck to his bed. So he can't hurt me any more.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatie…" He whined as I looked down at my potions homework for the millionth time.

"What, George?" It was doing my head in. every time I looked away from him.

"Just wondered… if you'd rather be famous or have friends?"

"I _don't know_, George. Can I finish my work?"

"Well. Figure it out." He said. I put my head in my hands.

_Why the fuck is it me?_

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	25. Can't Stop Loving You

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

_**Can't Stop Loving You ~ Ross Copperman**_

"George…" I whispered, knocking on his bedroom door.

"What do you want?" His voice was hoarse again. He hadn't been the same since Fred had… since Fred…

"I want to talk."

"Katie… you're not-"

"Please." I didn't beg very often, but I thought now would be a good time. I pushed the door open and looked across at him. He looked like he'd been crying for three days straight. Which, of course, he had. "George, you can't see what you're doing to your mum. Your dad…" I paused and looked at him, biting my lip to stop the tears. "We all love you and-"

"Spare me the shit, Katie." He offered a bitter smile. "Everyone has tried that line." he rubbed his hands together and looked down at them. "He was the other half of me, Katie." Another pause, "I don't know what I'm gonna do without him."

"Can't I help you try?" I couldn't let him be like this. "George. I know you reckon it's bull… but I love you." His eyes flickered to me for a second and I saw a ghost of a smile. "And… it's killing me to see you like this. Can't you try and come out of your room?"

"Not today, Katie." He bit his lip, mirroring me. "Maybe tomorrow."

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**


	26. When Your Heart Stops Beating

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**When Your Heart Stops Beating ~ +44**_

I looked at her, she was kneeling beside Fred. Crying.

This couldn't be good.

"Katie?" Her eyes locked with mine and three things hit me.

Fred was gone. Katie cared more for him than I had thought… and the bottom of my world gave out.

No more Fred meant that my brother was gone. My other half. The funny one. The loud one. The one that kept Katie's attention on purpose so I could watch her. He did it for me. That once in the Three Broomsticks on that Hogsmeade weekend.

And my favourite girl. She was gone. I'd lost her to my carbon copy. Because he held her attention longer than I ever could have. He was there for her when I couldn't be. He was the one who helped her with potions because I was failing too. He was the one…

Then her arms were around me. Then she was holding me. Then my legs gave out and I lost it.

I looked up at the storm brewing in the ceiling of the great hall. Typical. Just fucking typical.

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.


	27. Falling In Love :Live:

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Falling In Love (Live) ~ McFly **_

I looked at her picture, for the life of me wondering why I didn't take it from the mantlepiece and put it by my bed. It would probably help me sleep at night. But Fred would probably slap me.

Still… I looked at the time, half seven. Not so bad. I could floo over to hers, or maybe send her a message by owl. It was doing my head in being apart from her, and the worst thing was, she would never know that it was me, stuck here, going insane, falling deeper in love with her every damn day, that was doing exactly that.

I rubbed by eyes, still tired, and considered getting something to eat.

"Not hungry." I murmured to myself.

I made my way to the kitchen table and pulled a piece of paper from thin air, summoned my quill and started to write. Now was as good a time as any, I supposed.

__

Dear Katie,

I'm hopelessly in love with you. And I don't think there's any other way to describe it. The sheer terror I feel when I'm apart from you runs deeper than concern.

It's the desire to see your face again, the desperation to be with you, to see you smile, and hear you talk and just listen to you.

Katie, I'm sorry I had to tell you now and you'll probably hate me for saying it. But I can't change the way I feel.

I love you, now and always,

George.

I wrote it, then screwed it up, and threw it in the bin.

This time wasn't good enough.

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.


	28. It's Over

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**It's Over ~ Jesse McCartney**_

I read it again and again, my head pounding with hurt, rage, tears, disgust… and joy.

__

Dear Katie.

You don't know me, and I don't think you love me. You're too hung up on that stupid ginger bastard. You always have been, you always will be. We both know it.

Especially after the letter I found. The letter he sent you.

I don't think I can stay friends with someone who so willingly strung me along like you have. It wouldn't be right.

Best, Roger.

I sighed and screwed up the paper, put my wand-tip to it and murmured _incendio_. It flared up and collapsed into ashes as I stared at it.

George would never… what letter? I would have noticed post for me… and what right did roger have to- oh, yeah, that's right. He was a prat. No. _No, he went through personal things. He was a bastard._.

I folded my arms and sat down on my bed, ready for a crying, screaming, all-out _why me? _session. I sniffed and let the tears fall.

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.


	29. All The Small Things

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

**_All The Small Things - Richard Fleeshman Version_**

I left him a box of biscuits on the side, when I left. They lay unopened, to my dismay, along with a stack of empty Firewhiskey bottles. If he'd had a party, the biscuits would be gone.

I rolled my eyes when I found him, lying spread-eagled on the sofa. I jabbed him in the ribs and leaned over him, looking into his eyes as he opened them slowly.

"Hello, George."

"Am I dreaming?" I pinched him, and he shrieked in pain. "That'll be a no, then."

"Pretty much." I smiled at him again. "Don't I even get a welcome back?"

"Hi, Katie." He sounded sullen. "When are you leaving again?" Not what I'd been expecting, I have to admit.

"I-I don't plan to." I said simply, looking at him as he lifted himself onto his elbows. "That's why I came back." The look on his face told me he didn't follow. I smiled at the idiocy of it all.

"What?"

"I said, I came back because I didn't want to leave." He smiled at me, closing his eyes. "Look at yourself. You're a mess when I'm here, you seem to dissolve when I'm gone…" He grinned wider, and before I could argue, his arms had wrapped themselves around me and pulled me on top of him. I lay there happily for a minute or so, then. "How can I stay away from you?"

"You adore me." He replied, laughing.

_You don't know how true that is._

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.


	30. The Phantom Of The Opera

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

**_The Phantom Of the Opera_**

I shut my eyes and tried to remember the singing lessons my parents had forced me to get when I was eight. It was three years of hell, where I got through three grades and gave myself headaches after every exam because of the stress.

But it gave me the same cart wheeling feeling as I got when I was with George. It was the same damned feeling, only amplified a million times. And I loved singing. So much so that the songs I was learning were constantly in my head. And George was in my head now.

I shut my eyes and thought of him, immediately getting that high, that sudden burst of adrenaline which exploded in my chest and made my heart soar. I was the person that he had to go to, the person who he could all rely on, because I was his best friend, not his brother, not Ange._ I was_. Katie Bell, the one over there, the one that doesn't matter. The one that knows _"all my secrets."_

All of them. Nothing about being in love. Everything about his fears, his sadness, why he was so happy. But nothing about his desires. His deepest wants… well… nothing about the person he desired. All he told me was that they'd have to love laughing.

I remembered singing. And then I opened my eyes and looked up. And I saw George standing over him, George crying. And I knew my deepest desires would have to wait.

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.


	31. Already In

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

**_Already In ~ Jon McLaughlin_**

_He was shouting things, I was fighting to get to him... I couldn't see properly... he was gone. _

I turned over and hit the floor with a bang, shrieked aloud, my eyes flying open, confused.

"Katie?!" His voice rang through the room and he appeared, a silhouette in my doorway, saw me on the floor and bit back a laugh. He crossed the room and lifted me up, bridal-style, set me back down on my bed. "Are you alright?" My stomach turned and I blinked a couple of times.

"You're here?" I must have been half-asleep. It was mad. "You didn't leave me."

"Katie? I-I didn't go anywhere." He was looking at me like I was insane. "I was only across... I was in my room-" He paused, realisation dawning, "It's OK..." his arms wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my head. I felt safe, all of a sudden. "I'm here."

"George..." I smiled at him, losing my mind as his eyes glittered in the half-light caused by the full moon. I wanted to pull him into my arms, thank him for staying with me, thank him for being there. I took a breath and limited it to a small smile.

He looked at me and shifted to sit, leaning against the pillows at the head of my bed.

"What're yo-"

"I'm not going to leave you tonight. You'll do yourself a serious injury if I leave you alone."

"Very funny," I murmured.

"Hey, I was being serious."

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.


	32. I Never Fell For You

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

**_I Never Fell For You ~ Ed Sheeran (Myspace or Google, plz)_**

I smiled to myself. Me and him, him and me. Drunk at a party.

I could see that happening. It was so easy, so simple. We were both insane, we both drank too much - we always did at parties. He would dance with me all night, he would offer to take me home... even though we were living in the same flat.

He would be the one I woke up next to in the morning. Not for any reason, either. We would have just fallen asleep. We didn't do the whole... loss-of-control-due-to-alcohol thing. We knew each other better than we did ourselves. We knew our limits.

We tested them, twenty-four-seven, as well. We fought against each other, we attacked each other with everything we had.

Damn, I was sure we hated each other half the time. I was sure that if he left, I wouldn't have a problem with it.

So why did I feel so alone when he went on his business trips? Why was it I felt as though I'd been ripped in half when he left me for longer than a day? Angelina swore I was blind. Swore I couldn't see what was in front of me. Swore I didn't know I was in love.

I laughed at her... but now i was thinking... she might be right.

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.


	33. I've Got You

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

**_I've Got You ~ McFly_**

I smiled as I looked aroound the room, everyone was singing along, everyone was dancing. Harry and Ginny's wedding. Lovely, sparkling, sunny.

Katie was in St. Mungo's. The damn shelves had collapsed on her. It had broken her leg and she'd not be out for a few days, so they could make sure they'd reset her bone right. It didn't feel right - my family were all here, but I felt as though there was a part of me missing, something... somebody, that was missing from my life.

Silence fell across the room as a whip-crack of apparition sounded through the room. I couldn't help looking up, staring as I saw her, standing awkwardly, unwilling to put the weight on her foot. Mum almost swept her off her feet, into a chair, and Ron looked incredulous at the treatment she was getting. Even Hermione didn't get the treatment Katie was getting, and she was pregnant.

She looked up at me, and went bright red, couldnt hold my gaze, looked down at the floor. Oliver Wood crossed the room to her and asked if she wanted to dance. The polite headshake was coupled with a small, apologetic smile, and a "I won't be dancing tonight."

Two in the morning, and our party was still going on.

Katie and I were dancing in one place, swaying together as the muggle music washed over us.

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.


	34. Somebody Told Me

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

**_Somebody Told Me ~ The Killers_**

I slammed the door and threw my head into my hands.

It was raining out, and I hadn't got an umbrella. Hell, I hadn't planned on leaving, so I didn't have a shirt on. It wasn't my fault, honestly... I just... I just...

I just couldn't stop thinking about Katie. Every time I was with Lavender, all I could think about was what Katie was doing, if she was alright back at home, if she would need any shopping done... if she was thinking of me, if she missed me...

I felt like I'd been slapped, mainly because I had, and I felt ridiculous. I shouldn't have done it. It wasn't my place to mess around with a girl like Lavender. I would hurt her in the end, and I should have known that before I started out with her.

I'd decided years ago that I wanted Katie, and there was no point in me wasting time with other women. It hurt, it was doing my head in that she wouldn't see it, but that was it. I had to be with her. No two ways about it.

I apparated back to the flat and found a note on the counter.

_Gone out for dinner with Ange. Will be back about ten. Love Katie. xxx_

-x-

**_A/N: _****_Review. Thanks _**

**_xxxxxx_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.


	35. To Be With You

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**To Be With You ~ David Archuleta**_

_I looked at her, shutting my eyes and hoping she would take my hand as I stared out across the empty grounds. _

"Katie, I-"

"Don't." She shook her head and I felt her fingers close around mine. The moon was reflected in the lake, and it blinded me as I stared at it, hoping for some distant memory to come and take me away from here, from those other memories..

We were standing in the middle of the ruined Quidditch stands, looking at the pitch, remembering the fallen from nearly twenty years ago. McGonagall had called everyone here, to hold a vigil for them, to hold a remembrance service. I looked at Katie out of the corner of my eye as she leaned against me, her hand sliding from my grip and around me, holding onto me like I was going to fall too. I breathed in and pulled her closer to me.

She breathed in, half-choking on a sob, and I realised my reason. _Her._

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.


	36. Invisible

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Invisible ~ Taylor Swift**_

I wrapped my scarf around my neck and looked into the entrance hall. He was standing there, looking at her. All the time. Every day, he was with her, every morning, between lessons.

But he never noticed how she'd glance at him when she thought he wasn't looking, the way she laughed at herself when she realised she'd been imagining all the stares, all the gentle touches. I watched them both walk past Filch, arm in arm, and blinked back tears as he walked away without looking back.

I swallowed as I pushed open the portrait hole and pulled my scarf off, threw it into a corner and sat down in his favourite armchair. My chest was pounding and I felt sick. I drew my knees up to my chest and stared into the fire, it flickered and I swallowed.

I was in love with George Weasley. But he had Leanne. I shut my eyes and let the tears fall.

I didn't go to Hogsmeade for a long, long time.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.


	37. Standing In The Rain

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Standing In The Rain ~ Jamie Scott & The Town**_

I rubbed my hands together and looked at Ron. Hermione was sitting in the hospital bed, holding Hugo Weasley. He knew I'd never let him live that one down.

"I can't believe it!" He was grinning like a lunatic, "I've got a bloody _son,_ George. A _Son." _

"God knows what he's going to be like with you as a father," Hermione chimed in from the hospital bed. "George, when can I put him up for adoption?" She laughed when I looked at her strangely, "Ron, I mean. Not Hugo."

"Very funny, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead and bent down to hold his son.

Jealousy coursed through me and I felt sick. I was starting to feel like I was never going to have a family of my own, to be happy with a wife and a child. My shoulders tensed up and my brother looked at me.

"You alright, George?"

"Yeah." I sighed and shrugged, pulling the zip of my hoodie up and warming my hands again.

"You know... you still owe Katie that dinner... from her birthday-" Hermione had read my mind. I smiled at her, "Maybe you should contact someone about that." She raised her eyebrows and smiled at me.

"Thanks, 'Mione." She growled at me, and I laughed, turning to Ron. "Well done, mate." And I apparated away.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.


	38. A Little Too Not Over You

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**A Little Too Not Over You ~ David Archuleta**_

I sighed and put my head down, my face burning as I looked over at her. She had her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder as she listened to Oliver talk utter nonsense about the next play he wanted Harry to work on and pull off against Ravenclaw.

He very slowly pulled her against him, and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and smiled, took his hand and squeezed it.

I felt sick as I watched my carbon copy fool around with her, tickling her until she squeaked and Oliver gave her a stern look, a dark blush flowing across her cheeks, making her look even more stunning than usual. She had bed-head this morning, her blonde hair strewn all about the place and making her look like she'd just surfaced from… well, another universe. She caught me looking at her and smiled.

I couldn't get over her beauty. She was stunning, and it was making me sick to know that I would never have her. She jumped up and came to sit next to me, pulling her water bottle from under the bench we were sitting on.

"Alright, Fred?" She smiled, poking me in the side.

I didn't understand for a second. I was George, and I opened my mouth to tell her so. I opened my mouth to tell her, but my brother winked at me and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, Katie. Just fine."

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.


	39. She Will Be Loved

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**She Will Be Loved ~ Maroon 5**_

I put my head down as she strode past me, flicking her hair at me. The groan that escaped my lips was more than audible, she turned and looked over at me.

"There a problem, Weasley?" The sixth year was smirking as though she'd won a private battle.

"None whatsoever." I retorted, my face reddening slightly. Bloody Ravenclaws. They were so certain of their beauty.

I looked over at Katie - she had been studying opposite me, at one of the tables by the window. Her quill was sitting between her lips as she worked, so I assumed it was a sugar quill she was chewing on. She caught my glance and smiled, unconsciously tucking her hair behind her ear as she did so. I nodded at her and she smiled, the quill slipping through her fingers and hitting the desk, splattering her work with ink.

I was beside her in an instant, searching for my want, remembering the scouring charm Flitwick had taught me. She was giggling so loudly that Madame Pince threw us out on our arses. The smack in the head with _Quidditch through the Ages _was totally worth it in my book.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	40. You Break Me

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**You Break Me ~ Ed Sheeran**_

He was her fourth boyfriend, fifth maybe, since she had been staying here. He was here all hours and was doing my head in, being pleasant, funny, kind, courteous, not using all the hot water, offering to make dinner for all of us.

But the dumped him a month in.

"Too clingy," She muttered when I asked her why.

"But I was starting to like him," I grinned, laughing.

"Very funny." Another pause, "Why don't you ask him out if you like him so much."

"Very funny." I paused. "You know I know the girl I want-"

"But you can't have her." She finished for me. I'd told her so many times I was surprised she still put up with me. She turned away from me and missed the pain that flashed across my eyes. I was so close to telling her. I nearly could. Two words and I'd be there. Two words, and I'd be broken in two by her response.

"Katie?" She looked up at me and smiled. I swallowed slightly, my knees suddenly weak.

"Hmm?"

"Want a coffee?" Damn.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	41. Can You Hear Me?

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Can You Hear Me? ~ Richard Fleeshman**_

I looked at the ceiling and let myself smile for the first time in months. George was sleeping peacefully next to me - Molly had called me and told me he had been having nightmares, all of them about the battle, all of them continuous and painful.

He shook as I turned over, murmuring incoherently, terror-filled squeaks escaping his lips.

"No… please, don't- Not K-Katie," He stuttered and threw his arms up, nearly punching me, "anyone, anyone but her-"

"George…" He didn't open his eyes, still shaking, still clutching the duvet that covered him. "George, mate… it's OK…" a pause, "Can you hear me?" I smiled as the shaking stopped and he shifted towards me unconsciously, "George, it's Katie…" He smiled in his sleep and was still for a few seconds.

I figured it would be alright for me to get up, to move for a few seconds. His fingers slipped and gripped my wrist as I went to move.

"Don't go…" He murmured, his eyes blinking open, "Please, Katie…" He looked down at the floor, "I don't want to be alone…" I smiled at him and laid back down.

"It's OK," I murmured, running my hand down his arm, "It's OK."

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	42. Tell Me Why

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_**Tell Me Why ~ Taylor Swift**_

I reeled. There wasn't much else that happened in that second, but my head was spinning and my stomach was turning.

"No," I murmured as I leaned against the door, closed it, put my head against the wall and groaned. I didn't want to see what was on the other side of the door. I hadn't wanted to see it in the first place. It made me feel sick to think about it, and I didn't need to know.

Dormitories weren't made for this. I could see the dishevelled hangings, the dishevelled shirts, the tie hanging on the bedpost, George's tie. I only know because he'd tied it into a bow that very morning, determined to make me laugh, because I felt rotten. I felt ill. I felt alone.

I swallowed and sniffed. I didn't want it to hurt me so much, and I didn't want it to get ingrained in my mind. I knew it would be now, because it never went away. I could see Angelina snogging him. I could see his hair, all over his face… and I sniffed. Let the tears fall down my face as I let myself slide down the wall and hit the floor, drew my knees to my chest and cried.

George-Bloody-Weasley. Katie-Bloody-Bell. Never-Gonna-Bloody-Happen.

-x-

_**A/N: Please review. **_

_**Love you guys... **_

_**xxxxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.  
**_

* * *


	43. Easy Tiger :1

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_**Easy Tiger ~ Kids in Glass Houses**_

I closed my eyes and pulled her closer, touched my lips to her forehead and let her cry. Her arms tightened around me as she cried, hard and her tears soaked into my jacket.

"Come on, Katie…" I murmured as she sobbed, her lips curving into a smirk. "I'm Sorry?" I offered, and she pushed me away.

"You don't understand… this isn't… you can't apologise for this, George." I frowned, but she pulled me back against her, pulled me down onto her duvet, where we had lain moments before. "It was brilliant… I loved it… I-" She glances at the trays of Chinese food strewn around the room. "Pillow fights and Chinese food. Brilliance, mate."

She sniffs and sighs.

"I shouldn't have cried… but it just… I just thought…" She smiles at me and sniffs again. I know exactly what she's thinking, and I realise it probably wasn't the best day to do this.

"_Fred would have loved it." _We smile at each other. Doing this on his death day. He would have loved it.

And then suddenly-

-x-

_**OMG! Hahaha, I really don't want to leave you hanging on this one, but the song finished. I continued onto the next song, and you'll see how it ends when I post a chapter marked (easy tiger cont.) but that won't be the next one. **_

_**I want your guesses too.**_

_**A/N: Please review. **_

_**Love you guys... **_

_**xxxxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.  
**_

* * *


	44. Alegria

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_**Alegria ~ Cirque De Soleil**_

I rubbed my eyes and steeled myself. I didn't want to see her like this, but I had to let her know I was here for her, that I wasn't going to leave her side for anything.

"Katie?" No response, and as I stepped into the red room, the monitor whirring in the background, I saw why. She was lying, flat on her back, her mouth closed, her jaw set tight. My heart stated to race and I felt sick. "Hey Kat." She didn't respond again. It was making my stomach hurt and my body shake beyond belief.

I sat down beside her and pulled her into my arms. She was limp, unmoving, but it helped me to hold onto her. It made me feel better to hold her, to feel her hair between my fingers, still clean, soft and gentle, even though she'd been in stasis for nearly three weeks. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks as I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips for what was going, I knew, to be the greatest minute of my life.

I pulled away and looked at her for the longest time, wondering if she'd open her eyes and I'd see that beautiful spark in the shining blue that I always hoped to see as I looked at her. I took another look at the soft lips I had just kissed and thought I saw the flicker of a smile. The gentle curve of her lips. But she hadn't moved. In my heart of hearts I knew an action like that, from me, would never elicit the reactions I wanted so badly to feel, to hear…

I let her rest in the bed again, and wiped my eyes. I hadn't realised I was crying. I hadn't realised I was letting those emotions show. I had to get through this, and be strong for her, so that when she got better, I could help her too.

-x-

_**I want your guesses too.**_

_**A/N: Please review. **_

_**Love you guys... **_

_**xxxxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.  
**_

* * *


	45. ¡Viva La Gloria!

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_**¡Viva La Gloria! ~ Green Day**_

I closed my eyes and sniffed for a second. Food. I hadn't eaten in three weeks. I was starved.

Barely registering the sunset in the window, I launched myself out of the hospital bed and collapsed straight to the floor with a loud shout. Nobody came. I dragged myself to my feet and tested my legs - shaky, but I could walk… just.

Slowly, and holding onto everything I could for support, I took the few steps across the room to the bag that rested there. I realised it was my schoolbag, and I tugged my emergency chocolate out of the hidden compartment. I felt like I was going to be sick just smelling it, but I bit down on it anyway, desperate for something to eat.

I got through the whole thing, and still nobody was here with me.

"I thought…" I said, mainly to myself, even though it sounded like I was shouting in the empty room. A sigh escaped my lips and I leaned back against my hospital bed.

No, Katie. George wasn't going to be here _just-in-case _you woke up. No, Katie. I don't know where he is - _and why would I, I'm your thoughts -_ or why his absence hurts you so much.

-x-

_**A/N: Please review. - 21st century breakdown is amahzing, by the way =]**_

_**Love you guys... **_

_**xxxxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.  
**_

* * *


	46. I Go On

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**I Go On ~ Honestly**_

I sighed and pulled up a piece of parchment, looking over at the boys, watching them play exploding snap with Angelina and Alicia, feeling completely left out because of what I know.

They're leaving, the boys, as soon as Umbridge tries to give them another detention. I'll not be there, I'll be the one unlocking the dungeon with their brooms in it, I'll be the one staring into the darkness after the broomsticks and waiting for their delighted shouts. I'll be the one putting myself in danger as I help them escape.

I bit my bottom lip as George came and sat down opposite me, looking into the dark circles I knew were under my eyes. I didn't think I could feel so alone as he smiled at me and offered me an apology. I shrugged and looked back down at my work, determined not to cry.

"Katie?" I didn't reply, looking determinedly at the ink bottle, "Listen, there's a present for you in the one-eyed witch statue. Just tap it with your wand and use _diffindo, _okay?"

I remained silent. I knew I would have to last without him in the future. I'd have to carry on without him.

Four months later, I found the package.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	47. 21 Guns

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_**21 Guns ~ Green Day**_

I chewed my bottom lip as I pushed through the ward to get to her room. As I looked over at the nurses station, I frowned as they kept their eyes on the floor.

"Katie Bell?" The palest one asked, and I nodded, terrified of what I was going to find.

"_She's in St. Mungo's, George, and it doesn't look good-"_

"_Fred, I'm going to see her-"_

"_It won't do any good, George, she's out like she's been hit by Hogwarts: A History,"_

"_Don't care." _

"Yeah, Katie." I nodded, "Is she alright?"

"Well, we're still not sure. She's only just been checked over by the healers-"

"But she's going to live, isn't she?"

The faces of the nurses before me told me it didn't look good.

"Please, tell me the truth-"

"We don't know yet."

My stomach turned and I felt my knees buckle. Within half a second, the pale woman was standing beside me, pulling me to my feet, offering me chocolate, telling me that I should see a healer, take this, take that- but I felt like I was robbing her by standing here, being sick, being useless.

I'd argued with her three months ago, and I know she'd sent me a million letters, a million apologies as she sat there, stuck in school while I'm making money. I owed her that apology. It was my fault. And now I might not be able to say I was sorry.

-x-

_**A/N: Please review. - 21st century breakdown is amahzing, by the way =]**_

_**Love you guys... **_

_**xxxxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.  
**_

* * *


	48. Is It True?

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Is it True? ~ Yohanna**_

I pulled my t-shirt up and looked at the scars on my shoulders, my chest. They were half-healed, very deep wounds that I feared would never fade. My body ached as I stared deep into the mirror, pleading for some form of relief from the pain that hadn't left me since Fred's death two years ago.

"George?" Her voice made me feel immediately better. Katie knocked on the door twice and smiled at me as she poked her head around the wood. "George, I made dinner."

"OK." She nodded and shut the door behind her.

I hadn't missed the expression as she'd withdrawn from the room, however, one of pain and pity. She had escaped most of the murder, most of the fight, by being one of the ones patrolling the lower floors. The Death Eaters had come in on the third floor, fourth floor, maybe. But she had been safe. They'd wanted her on the fifth floor corridor, but I'd asked the guys to make sure she was safe. I'd asked them to look after her and keep her safe.

They'd done it for me. She was safe. She had nightmares, but she didn't bleed.

-x-

_**A/N: Yes, this is Iceland's Eurovision song. Yes it rocks.**_

_**And Yes. Review. Thanks **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	49. Angel

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Angel ~ Pete Schmidt**_

I closed my eyes and remembered.

_His fingers rand though my hair and he kissed my cheek lightly, smiling as he stepped back and waved at me in the semi-darkness of the underground passageways... I reckoned I had ten minutes before they left._

"_Good luck, Katie. Remember I've left you a present." _

"_Goodbye, George." And I knew I was crying._

Opening my eyes again, I looked at the package in my hand. He'd left one. He hadn't been lying. He'd actually done something productive for once, and not lied to me like most of the other guys I knew.

I sighed and looked at the soft pink paper the package was in. It looked a little old, a little fragile, but totally gorgeous. And I wasn't one for pink. I sighed and pulled at the paper, it disintegrated between my fingers. Probably a bad idea to leave it for four months, but I'd been busy, trying to keep us in with a chance of the Quidditch cup, watching Ron fuck up every match apart from the last one, the one that really mattered.

I sighed again and looked at the floor, opening the box and gasping as I saw the necklace inside. Beautiful. I swallowed and turned the pendant over in my fingers - a small block of gold engraved with three names - mine, Fred's and George's.

For a second, I felt hope.

-x-

_**A/N: Yes, this is the present George mentioned earlier**_

_**and Yes. Review. Thanks **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	50. Easy Tiger :2 The Remedy

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_**This is the second part of chapter 43 (Easy Tiger) and I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**The Remedy (I won't Worry) Live ~ Jason Mraz**_

Suddenly, she was pulling me against her by the fabric of my T-shirt, kissing me softly on the nose, on the lips and I was shaking under her touch. I couldn't help it, I pulled her closer by the waist and she squealed in surprise, biting down on my bottom lip.

"Katie!" I pulled back immediately.

"God, I'm sorry, George, I'm- let me look at it-"

"No! No, it's bine, it's bine-" It was actually swelling rapidly and bleeding profusely, but I kept my hand held up to cover it so she didn't have to see it.

"No, George, it's not-" She pulled my hand from my lips and she smiled at me, her wand appearing from nowhere as she waved it to siphon off the blood. Her lips returned to my cheek as she leaned in closer. "I'm sorry, George-" _Kiss, _"I…" _Kiss _"Didn't mean to hurt you-"

I gripped her around the waist again and pulled her closer, smiling widely.

"You didn't," She smiled as I laughed lightly, "But just one thing, when did you decide we were an item?"

"When you smiled at me about thirty seconds ago." She smirked.

_Damn her attractiveness._

-x-

_**A/N: Please review...**_

_**Love you guys... **_

_**xxxxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.  
**_

* * *


	51. If I were a Boy

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**If I were a Boy ~ Beyonce**_

I bit my bottom lip and turned my face away from him. I didn't want him to see I'd been crying.

"Katie?" He pulled his chair out and sat down opposite me, "Katie, are you alright?"

"Yeah." I sniffed, my voice coming out hitched and constricted. "I'm f-fine."

"Katie-" He was around the table within a couple of seconds, his arms tight around me. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." I sniffed, lying through my teeth to keep him out of it. He didn't need to… I knew what would happen if he found out, and… I didn't need it. I didn't need to bring him into it, and I didn't need him to get hurt because of me.

"Katie-" He went to touch my arm, but I screamed and pulled back before he could disturb the carefully arranged jumper-sleeve on my arm.

"Don't, George." I sniffed again, stood up and put my plate into the sink, waving my wand to clean it up. "Please, don't." He offered me a half smile but I pushed him away and folded my arms.

"But, Katie-"

"George." I shook my head and walked away.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	52. You and Me

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**You and Me ~ One Night Only**_

I looked at her, her fingers were laced together behind her head and she was smiling, her eyes closed, and her hair fanned out on the pillow.

"You know, we've been in worse situations than this, Weasley." She said, her eyes still closed.

"Well, you've got a point, Bell." I let my fingers slide down the curve of her body and she slapped my hands away from her body.

"Get off, idiot." I rolled my eyes and she opened her eyes and smiled at me. "You're gorgeous, you know that, don't you?"

"Ah, well…" I looked down at the vision of beauty on my pillow and immediately felt inadequate. "You too." Another pause and she smiled at me again.

"We make a good pair, George." She pulled her hands from underneath her head and pulled me into her arms. "You know that, don't you?"

"You and me?" I nodded at her words. "Quality."

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	53. Last Request

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Last Request ~ Paolo Nutini**_

I closed my eyes and waited for him to do it again. The blow never came and I was left shaking against the wall, my lip bleeding, and my eyes streaming with tears.

As soon as my strength returned, I got up and apparated back home, back to the flat I shared with George, and collapsed on my bed, sobbing as quietly as I could.

"Katie?" George pushed my door open and I felt the mattress dip as he laid down beside me, "Katie, is this something to do with..." He tugged at the jumper I was wearing. He must have meant the reaction I'd had last week. I nodded and he slid his hand up my forearm gently. I pulled away as he brushed lightly over the bruise.

"Don't-"

"Can I..." He very gently tugged at the hem of the jumper and pulled it up slightly. "If he's hurt you-"

"George-"

"Please, Katie..." His hands were so gentle as they slipped my top onto the bed and he ran his fingers over the darkening bruises on my skin. "Let me-" He wrapped his arms around me, my cold, bare skin, and I felt safe with him.

I melted into his touch and too soon I was lying on my duvet, crying, with his arms enveloping me.

"He won't hurt you any more, Katie... I'm here... I'll hold you... I won't let you go."

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks **_

_**Thank you TheRugMaster for suggesting the most beautiful song. I love Paolo Nutini, but this was beyond perfect ...**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	54. Numb

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Numb ~ Linkin Park**_

I let her cry against me, her lips shaking and her grip far too tight, but I wasn't going to let her go. Mum was holding me, clinging on as though I was about to keel over and join Fred on the floor. Katie was hanging back, looking at the floor and trying to avoid everyone else's gaze.

I could tell she was desperate to cry.

I joined her as soon as mum let me go, wrapped her arms around me and held her hand, expecting the flood of tears to come. Instead, she looked at me, staring into my eyes for a long minute and smiled weakly.

"George... I-" Another pause, "You can cry if you want?" But I shook my head, sure that it should be the other way around. I didn't want to. I don't think I could have done anything like that right then.

I couldn't feel it... the pain just didn't work, I couldn't feel the loss.

Well I could. It was like a loss of feeling. A total lack of anything in my chest.

Just emptiness.

Just numb. I didn't cry for three days.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	55. London Girl

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**London Girl ~ Murray James**_

I looked over at her. She was born in the city, she had lived in the city for most of her life. How would she cope with the summer at the Burrow? I mean, we had chickens liable to wander into your bedroom at any stage...

"Mrs. Weasley?" I looked up as she opened her mouth for the first time, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Oh, no dear," She paused and looked at me, "But you can get de-gnoming."

"What's that, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Call me Molly, dear." She nodded and smiled at mum, "And go out and watch, it's quite funny, really, watching Fred and George trying to-" Katie yelped as I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the garden, trying to avoid total humiliation by my mother.

She was born in the city, she lived in the city. But within fifteen minutes of watching me, Fred and Ron de-gnoming the garden - Perce being too high and mighty for all that, she had joined in, and was flinging them further than we ever thought she could.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	56. Lying Is The Most Fun

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off ~ Panic! At the Disco**_

Her lips coursed over his chest, her fingers wrapped in his hair, my mouth fell open and I slammed the door shut, my head reeling and my face burning bright red. My hands shook as I shut myself in the bathroom and pressed my forehead into the cool tiles of the wall.

"Katie." I murmured my best friend's name. That's all I would think about. Katie.

I couild do better than the girl in the bedroom down the hall, she was nothing. She, Alicia, cheated on me. I could do so much better.

And I would do better with Katie Bell.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks **_

_**I realise this is a very short one for a very long song-title. **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	57. Someone Else's Star

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_**Someone Else's Star ~ Bryan White**_

_**Katie**_

I sighed and looked up at the stars, my heart burning in my chest. Somewhere up there was Fred. But for now, I was alone.

George was fast asleep across my lap, snoring gently. I had nearly decided not to come on this camping trip, work and life had been getting me down. A million torn up relationships later, and I was sitting here, wishing George would wake up and tell me he loved me, and I could kiss him and hold him, and…

But that wouldn't happen. He would be sleeping for the rest of the night, I knew, because he just didn't feel like that around me. I wasn't that sort of person. I looked up at the brightest star and sighed as I lay back down on the cool ground.

"I wish you'd love me." I murmured, running my hand through his hair as he shifted in his sleep to lay further up on my chest. I could hear him breathing, and he smiled as he murmured something in his sleep.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**George**_

I rolled over, hearing it in my sleep.

"I wish you'd love me." and a sigh. It was Dream-Katie, I knew it was. I sighed and twitched as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I do, Katie." As I opened my eyes, I realised I may have said it a little louder than I'd expected.

-x-

_**A/N: Please review...**_

_**Love you guys... **_

_**xxxxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.  
**_

* * *


	58. Always

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Always ~ Bon Jovi**_

I looked over at her, wishing the words in his mouth were mine, wishing I was sitting there and holding her hand as she cried and complained and sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh…" He was rubbing small circles on her back as he hugged her, and that was it, he was too intimate with her for me.

"Katie?" I sat down beside her and offered the cup of tea. "You alright?"

"_Does she look it?" _He mouthed over the otp of her head, shaking it. But she sat up and looked me, wiping her eyes.

"It wasn't my fault-" I hissed at him, as she let me put my arms around her. I didn't deserve this. I hadn't missed anything. I had been there every time for her, and I wasn't going to let her go now. Her lips were resting on the neck of my t-shirt, I could feel them, soft and gentle as she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks oliver-" She looked over at him, smiling weakly, "I won't keep you from your Quidditch plays any longer."

"B-but Katie-"

"Don't worry," I couldn't help smirking at him, "I've got her now."

"R-right…" He looked distinctly disappointed. "Well, feel better Kat."

She collapsed into fresh sobs.

"It's OK, Katie, it's OK… I won't let you go."

_I've got you. Forever and always._

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	59. Could It Be?

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Could It Be? ~ Christy Carlson Romano **_

I smiled as she slipped and stumbled across the mud.

"Here, lemme help you-"

"I can do it, George-"

"No, come on, Katie, you'll hurt yourself-"

"I'm fine!" She shoved me in the chest, and thanks to what I believe was Newton's law, or something, the pair of us flew apart, backwards into the mud.

I was up first, back on my feet within a couple of seconds. She had managed to sit up, growling as I neared her.

"I just want to help-"

"You're gonna get me killed," She muttered, "One of these days, George-"

"Ah, you know you love me." As I pulled her up to her feet, and she slid into my arms, I felt the curves I'd not been able to take my eyes off of for the past three months pressing into my chest, and I heard the soft giggle I could listen to for the rest of my life.

_I'd fallen, I'd fallen fast, and not just into the bloody mud._

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	60. Thank You

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Thank You ~ Jamelia**_

He pressed his hand to the bruise and I felt it heat up within seconds, along with my face, which must have been the colour of his hair.

"George, that bloody hurts-"

"Well, don't move then," He grinned at me and gently took the potion we'd had in our cupboard for ages, let it drip onto my arm and gently massaged it into my skin.

There were a million different bruises on me, so many of them painful, so many of them fresh. And then he pulled one hand away, leaned forward and kissed my forearm lightly.

"George… what're you doing?"

"Oh-" He flushed red, looked down at the duvet. "I- umm…"

"Thank you," I breathed, bowing my head. He dropped my hand and leaned slightly closer to me. "George-"

"I'm sorry Katie." And his lips smothered mine.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**This is BEFORE the Easy Tiger chapters, can I just state, and follows on from the chapter "Last Request" … if that's alright with you guys... i'm sure you can tie it all together **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	61. Shine On : Companion to Thank You

_:One Song, One Story:You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_**Shine On ~ The Kooks**_

She rubbed her fingers and looked at me, as though she was going to burst into tears in a second.

"Why would you do that, George?" She said, her blush brighter pink than I could imagine.

"B-because." I managed to stufter, and then I reached forward to brush a strand of her hair from her face. She flinched and I winced as I realised what it must have looked like. "You know how I feel about you Katie-"

"You're with Alicia." She replied simply and I looked at her, stunned.

_Alicia who?_ Katie, when I'm with you, there's nobody else that matters, when we're together, its you and me and that's all I have to think about.

"I-umm…" I could only muster random noises, and must have sounded like a total idiot.

I wanted to be the pins holding up her poster. I wanted to be… to be everything to her.

Just a few things in the way.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	62. In The Morning

_:One Song, One Story:You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_**In The Morning ~ Lee Ryan**_

I laid beside her, watching her as she slept. I wasn't letting her out of my sight while she was at her most vulnerable. Her cheeks were still wet from the tears she had shed earlier, and I couldn't help but wonder if she was dreaming as she lay there, looking like a bloody angel on my duvet covers.

She had stepped into my room at eleven, I was still reading, still looking for new things to invent as we redid the shop.

"George," She had tears running down her face, and I had to know who had hurt her. Who had made her cry. "George, dad's dead." And she had run to me, throwing herself into my arms and screaming sobs and curses, and questions and tears.

I'd made her sleep. I couldn't sit and watch her cry herself into oblivion. She hadn't cried for three weeks when Fred had died, and he was like her brother. She hated her father, so I couldn't quite get why she felt like this… but I had to get her to sleep.

In her sleep, she would be able to let go. Just like me.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	63. Behind These Hazel Eyes

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

Behind These Hazel Eyes ~ Kelly Clarkson

_Hold it in, hold it in. don't feel… it's not your place to feel, it's not the way it should be. _

_Don't cry. Don't let yourself be like that. Don't let go, hold on and let him feel. Let him feel enough for the pair of you. Let him hold onto you, be strong for him, and hold his hand because Alicia wouldn't, because Lauren was too afraid and because he hasn't let you out of his sight. _

_Katie, look after him. Look after yourself, make sure you don't let him see how you feel. _

_Make sure you don't let him see how scared you were when you thought it was him lying there, make sure he cant see the pain that wrenched through your muscles as you tore the rubble from him. Make sure he'll never know the relief that washed over you as you realised he, George Weasley, was walking towards you._

_Make sure he never knows you're… glad it was the other twin. _

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	64. Falling For You

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Falling for You ~ Busted**_

_Her hair's longer, just a little bit, and Oliver's Quidditch practises in the sun have made it just that teeny bit lighter._

"George?"

_Her chest's expanded too, I mean check it out, the damn tomboy's got curves. _

"_George_?"

_My fingers in her hair would be fantastic, I bet it's all soft and stuff. Her hands look cold… maybe I should offer her my gloves? _

"_**Damnit, Weasley-"**_

I looked up and saw Oliver leaning over me, a menacing glint in his eye.

"What, Oliver?"

"Practise, Now."

"What?!"

"You heard. I'm callin' practise." I could have punched him. He strode away, over to Katie. She turned around, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

_Merlin, I bet it's soft._

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	65. Lawrence

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Lawrence ~ Mia Rose**_

I closed my hand around his and looked at him from my seat at the end of his bed.

"I know, Katie, but-"

"No buts." I growled and he grinned, leaned over and kissed me on my cheek.

"You're gorgeous." I felt my face grow hot and he smiled at me, blushing to the roots of his hair.

"So're you." he shook his head and I pulled him into my arms. "You know I can't live without you." He shook his head and I nodded at him. "You know it's true."

"So… even though I'm a total idiot and I've done so many stupid things…" he started, but I figured I didn't need to hear it. This was my best friend. I loved him.

"I forgive you… for them at least." He grinned, and I couldn't help smiling back at him. "Alright?"

"Alright." He kissed my cheek again and I felt my face heat up even more.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**And by the way, I think it's adviseable to listen to the song at the same time for this one. Idk why, I just do – find it on her youtube channel. It's fantastic **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	66. Where You Belong

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Where You Belong ~ Ross Copperman**_

I didn't want to be here. It was the middle of winter and I hated the snow whirling around me. I hated that I would be the one alone on valentine's day. Nobody noticed me.

"George?" I turned at the voice. It was Alicia, hanging off the arm of Oliver Wood. "Georgie, you alright?"

"Hmm." I nodded once and turned away, walking up to the shrieking shack.

There was someone there, wrapped up, staring up at the dilapidated house, looking at it, kneeling as though they were going to scream. I watched them for a minute. They looked like they were making something up in a flask, but I wasn't sure what.

I went to make my presence known, but somebody appeared and join them, and I knew exactly who it was.

Roger Davies leaned down and kissed Cho Chang on the forehead. I turned on my heel again.

When I walked back up to the castle, I found Katie sitting by herself on the lake shore. She was on her own too. _How could I forget?_

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	67. Big Girls Don't Cry

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Big Girls Don't Cry ~ Fergie**_

_Don't run to him now. He's probably fast asleep. _

"George?" I looked at him, he was so worried, I could tell. "George, Dad's dead."

Without warning, my legs were carrying me across his bedroom and I was burying myself in his arms, holding onto him because he was all I had left.

Nobody else would care - mum died when I was four, and my father hated the Weasley family. They were… well, they were poor and we weren't. but I was trying to convince him George was different. and I was sure he was getting the message.

George sat with me until he convinced me to sleep, gently rubbing circles on my back, holding me tight, telling me that it would be OK in the end. In the morning, I woke up with his arms around me, he was still there, still keeping me warm. I didn't want to move, because just laying there, in his arms, let me feel safe and secure and stopped making my heart hurt.

I didn't want to move, because he made me forget.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	68. Fall For Anything

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Fall For Anything ~ The Script**_

_He said he was sorry. He said he'd-_

"_Katie, stop. You keep doing this, keep going back to him-"_

"_I'm going to break up with him." I stopped dead and wrapped my arms around her._

I replayed the conversation I'd had with her only the day before, as I sat there, looking at her frozen form as she laid in the hospital bed. Lee Jordan had found her, outside his flat, three hours ago. She was on her knees, barely able to breathe. The Healers said if he'd been ten minutes later - as he'd planned to be, with an extra delivery, she would have been dead.

He'd beaten the crap out of her, hit her with thirteen different curses, and she had lost so much blood. They were trying to heal the bruises first, the scars, the wounds, then they'd work on breaking down the curses.

As soon as I'd found out, I'd gone straight to his place, with Lee and Oliver and broken as much of him as I possibly could. The boys had obliviated his memories and left him in the middle of, I think Japan, without a wand.

I sat there, watching Katie as they unravelled every layer of every curse that he'd put on her and waited for her to regain consciousness. She woke up screaming my name, asking me to protect her.

I promised myself from now on, I would.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	69. Who I Am

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Who I Am ~ Jessica Andrews**_

He didn't love me for who I was, I smiled as I torched the image with a touch of my wand. Nor him, or him.

I watched fifteen photos burn up, 5 different guys - one cheater, one abusive, one Roger Davies, who cheated on me and didn't like it when I spoke a lot about George, Robin Croft, who dumped me because I didn't want him to move to a foreign team. And the last one, my father. I kept one picture of him, the one with my mother and I in it. It was the only one I had of mum, so I couldn't watch it burn.

But I looked around my room, realising there were only three men in my life I could trust… well at least who I would trust with my life. Oliver Wood, who was liable to be anywhere in the world at any point, and I couldn't always get to him, Lee Jordan, who had a good heart, but was totally incapable of looking after himself.

And George. My George. He'd never been the same since Fred, but we'd all changed since then. Alcohol, parties and a lack of sleep had screwed him around for a year, but then Harris Jones had left me, and I'd moved in with him.

Molly always said I grounded him. Now, as I looked at the photos, and then, as there was a knock on my bedroom door, I looked up, I realised that she was right. But it wasn't standard grounding.

There was nothing standard about us.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	70. What I Love About Home

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**What I love about home ~ Journey South**_

I wrapped my arms around myself and sat down on his bed. He never made it, so I thought I'd do it for him, if he wasn't going to be here for a long while.

Silence. I didn't like it in the flat, it was all open and airy… and silent, and that made me uncomfortable, simply because when George was around, nothing at all was silent. Nothing was silent with a Weasley around.

Without warning, I could feel the tears falling down my face, wondering what he was doing, who he was with… why he hadn't owled me - because, I told myself, he'd only been away two days, and was only in Scotland.

It didn't matter to me, he was going to be away for three weeks, and it made me feel really, really ill, and lonely, and horrible… and like part of me was missing. Like there was nobody aound that really cared about me.

I froze as there was a sound in the hallway, raising my wand and stepping out onto the crimson carpet.

"Jesus Christ, Katie, what're you trying to do, take my eye out?"

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	71. Just Like A Pill

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Just Like a Pill ~ P!nk**_

I felt the tears drip down my face as I sighed and looked around the room. It was horrid, it was sickening. He'd taken everything and just left me lying here.

"Katie?" I looked over at the doorway, "Shower's free."

I jumped up and practically ran into the bathroom, feeling the headrush as I stumbled and fell into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You alright?" I nodded and he bent down to press his lips to mine. "Good." another pause, where his lips travelled down towards my exposed collarbone, and I lifted my arms to wrap them around his neck.

"I've missed you."

"Bloody hell woman, two weeks and you go insane?"

"No, you make me that way when I look at you." I couldn't help but smirk slightly as he brought his lips back up to mine.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	72. Say It Again

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Say it Again ~ Marie Digby**_

He pressed his lips to my neck, and I pulled away, because he was like this sometimes, over-affectionate, and silly, and… and… I didn't want to be broken.

"George-"

"Say you love me, Katie, please…" His lips ghosted across my jaw line and I knew it was something other than goofing around.

"Do you love me?"

"Katie, I love everything about you, and…" He pulled away from my embrace to look straight into my eyes, "don't be silly, of course I'm in love with you."

The words caught in my ears and rattled around my brain for the longest time. In love with me? _In love?_ I could have died right there.

"Tell me, George." I pulled him closer, kissed him on the lips and almost commanded it. I couldn't believe I was hearing it. "Tell me you're in love."

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	73. High

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**High ~ James Blunt**_

I looked over at her, trying to remember how we'd fallen into this position. Her dark blonde hair was strwan across my chest, and her lips were pressed against my skin. I had my arms tight around her and her arm was thrown across me like she owned me.

_Which she did, young Weasley. _

I vaguely remembered throwing her down on the mattress last night, but how I got here, I will never know. It felt like a dream, because that's what she was. Her lips curved into a smile as I ran my fingers through her hair, then did the same with my other hand to the ginger mess on top of my head.

"Katie?" I breathed her name, but was a little afraid of what would happen if she responded. As it was, the groan that slipped from her lips as she raised herself up on one arm sounded like heaven on earth. Damn. Damn, damn, damn.

"George?" I nodded and she smiled at me, dropping back down to rest on my chest again. I could stay here for the rest of my life.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	74. Us Against The World

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Us Against the World ~ Westlife**_

I put my hands on her shoulders, and she looked up at me, a smile crossed her face and disappeared.

"I could hit you." She spat, and I shrugged.

"I know. And I know I deserve it." I took a breath and looked down at my feet. "Katie, listen to me, please… I'm going to beg." and I actually fell to my knees and clasped my hands together. She looked at me, her eyes widening and her body relaxing. "I'm sorry, Katie. I never meant to hurt you like that, and-"

Her fingers closed arounf my hands and pulled them apart slowly.

"You don't have to." She looked at me and tilted her head. "You're a mess, you know that, don't you?"

"Hmm." I nodded, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I shouldn't listen to other people," I heard her say, in her softest voice, "George?" She pulled back and looked at me, "George, I want it to be you and me, from now on, alright?" She pulled me close again, and I sighed.

_How could I have been so stupid?_

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	75. Disturbia

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

Disturbia ~ Rihanna

I felt like screaming. It was doing my head in, and the worst thing was I just didn't understand a thing about it.

"George?" I looked at him and he smiled back at me lightly. I wanted to touch him, to hug him, to thank him properly. Hell, I could have kissed him at that point. It was getting all too much for me. "George, thank you. Thank you so much."

He looked totally undone by what I'd said and it confused me for a second.

"For what?"

"just for… for teaching me."

"For teaching you what?"

"Potions." I said simply, "Its like you knew what was going to come up." He hid this tiny smile and it unnerved me for a second. Did he really know what was coming? Or was it just me overanalysing again. I did it pretty frequently, and the girls got irritated by it…

But when you were in love…

Wait.

Did I just say…

Love?

Me?

Him?

Yeah right.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	76. I Wanna Be

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**I Wanna Be ~ Chris Brown**_

I sat between her legs and leaned back so my head was resting on her stomach.

"You're heavy," She sniffed, trying to mask the tears.

"I know." I leaned my weight on her a little more, and she giggled.

"Get the hell off me, George," She sniffed and I rolled over and shifted so I was sitting on her left side, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her tight against me, so our bodies moulded together side by side.

"Do you want to go to bed? Or do you want to talk?" There was silence for a minute and she stared into the common-room-fire for the longest time.

"I won't sleep tonight…" She looked into my eyes, and half smiled. "But I don't want to keep you up."

"You won't keep me up, Kat." She sniffed and shook her head, opening her mouth to protest, "No, Kat. Don't."

"But-"

"I'd rather be here, helping you through." She looked at me and frowned.

"You sure?"

"It's my motto. Sleep is for the Weak." and I winked. She smiled, and I wiped her tears away.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	77. Before The Worst

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Before The Worst ~ The Script**_

I wrapped my arms around my knees and fought the urge to cry. It wasn't that she'd got up, screamed at me, and walked out, no, it wasn't that, because I deserved it.

It was because she'd torn off the necklace I gave her seven years ago and thrown it in my face, telling me she never wanted anything to do with the Weasley family ever again in her life. It was all my fault, I mean, I'd been enough of an idiot in my life already, and I'd figured what else could I do, there was nothing exactly… _bad _that would break us. I thought we had been strong. We had been better than this, stronger, happier, more unbreakable.

I sniffed and turned the block of gold over in my hands. It had our names on it, a reminder that the three of us would always be together. I reached up and fastened it around my neck, trying to remember the better times.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	78. Goodbye My Lover

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Goodbye My Lover ~ James Blunt**_

I held his hand for that night, just turning his palm over and stroking it with his fingers. He kept sniffing as he held me tight, as though I was the one that needed looking after. He held me so tight that I felt like I couldn't breathe, so tight I thought his hands would bruise me as he pulled me into his arms and held me against him, so I could feel the very outline of every muscle in his chest.

"George," I breathed as he squeezed particularly tight.

"Hmm?" he looked into my eyes. Mine were red-rimmed and his were teary and bloodshot.

"I cant breathe you fool-"

"Oh, God Katie," He released me and I fell back against the duvet, my head bouncing on the mattress. It hurt so much, for such a pathetic little collapse.

"Ow." I groaned and suddenly he was leaning over me, his full weight on me. His hands were gently running over my cheeks, touching me gently to make sure I was alright.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	79. Halo

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Halo ~ Beyonce**_

I wasn't going to ignore it, and I wasn't going to deny it, she was already perfect, and I'd known her all of three years. I learned something new about her every day, and I knew I could never take it any other way.

She come to me when Fred died, primarily as a friend - I knew that, and then, when she didn't take advantage of the fragility that ensued, I assumed she would never want me. But it was nothing like that. When she stepped into my bedroom four months after Fred had gone, and three months and 30 days after I'd gone into hiding, I knew she would be in my life forever, whatever capacity that involved.

Right now, she was holding me tight, she was making my arm numb and shifting so that simply sitting beside her and watching her sleep was becoming horrifically enjoyable. I hadn't asked her about that yet. I didn't want to risk losing the chance to see her smile when I woke up and she was sleeping in the bed next to me, because neither of us liked to sleep alone.

I groaned and gently poked her in the side as she leaned over further and I could feel her lips against my neck. She did it to me in my sleep as well. I was buggered.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	80. Sorry, Blame It On Me

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Sorry, Blame it on Me ~ Akon**_

I could barely take it. Hearing about all these ridiculous things, that they left because of Quidditch, that they left because they were shagging each other.

"No!" It took three weeks before I snapped, three weeks before it hurt too much and Quidditch and lessons meant nothing to me any more. "None of you get it, do you?"

I was met with blank looks and I knew that if I didn't explain it to everyone else, I would never understand it, or be able to explain it… to myself.

"It's my fault," I breathed, going to stand up on the settee in front of the fire and nearly upsetting Alicia's cup of tea. "I convinced them that because they were unhappy… maybe they should do something about it. That they shouldn't have to live somewhere they didn't want to, that if they didn't enjoy it… then why the fuck should they stay?"

Everyone in the common room had their eyes on me, but I wasn't self conscious, I was just angry.

"Say what you want about them, but the twins… they're better than all these rumours. They know everything's going to be awkward, and that nobody's going to want to…" I took a deep breath, and looked over at Angelina, then my gaze shifted to Harry.

"Umbridge hasn't got a clue. Harry's right. We need to fight. And they took the first step. I pushed them into it. But they knew it was right. So just blame me, alright? It's my fault."

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	81. Home

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Home ~ Rooster**_

He smiled at me, reached out his hand.

"Katie, Lower your wand."

"Whe-wh-why… George?"

"That's me, one and only and all that." I laughed lightly and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Why're you back?"

"I don't like Scotland." He laughed, "Too much rain."

He threw his bag down on his bed and caught sight of the tears on my face.

"You've been crying." He said softly, the laughter gone from his voice. It was hatred there, hatred for the tears. "Who made you cry?"

"It's… it's nothing."

"Katie. Who made you cry?"

"N-Nobody." He shook his head as though he didn't believe me and turned to walk away, "You." He span on his heel and closed the gap between us within a second.

"Do you know what I think to that?" I shook my head. "This."

He slid a hand into my hair and lowered his lips to mine.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	82. When I'm Gone

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**When I'm Gone ~ Eminem**_

I wondered if she'd manage without us. I wouldn't have left her if I'd had the choice, but Fred made an argument and an offer I couldn't refuse. And I couldn't cope with watching her laugh and smile and have fun with her friends… and without me.

It wasn't fair, and I was selfish and I knew it. I was a hypocrite and I was rude, and obnoxious and arrogant and loud and everything she wasn't looking for, simply because she was understated, beautiful and funny, smart… and everything I was looking for.

Mum cried when I came home from my fifth year at Hogwarts without a girlfriend. I was worried, to be honest with you, I think she was thinking I didn't swing that way. I thought she was crazy though, I was surprised she couldn't see it when we invited Katie over for the holidays, when we asked her to come over and play Quidditch and stay the night… and _"Stay in my room, Katie, I'm sure there's space… it's alright, we won't bother you…"_

I sucked in a breath and though about turning my broom around and going back to the castle, returning to hell but heaven at the same time, because I'd suffer the lessons, but to be honest with you, as long as I was with her, and I didn't have to think about the future, or the past, I'd be happy, and I'd not be worrying.

If I was with her, and I could see her smile… I could be happy.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	83. Redundant

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Redundant ~ Green Day**_

She was glistening with sweat and staring into space as she basically ignored oliver's team talk. Her hand ran through her hair and she leaned over to me.

"Hey, Fred?" I looked up, expecting her to be leaning over me and talking to my brother. He wasn't there.

"Yeah?" I went to tell her I was George, but Fred looked at me from Katie's other side and shook his head a little, _play along._

"Umm," She leaned in close and put her lips to my ear. "You remember what I was saying about George?" A pause.

"What? You talk about him enough." Because all she seemed to talk about was Fred or me. Either of us.

"That I thought I fancied him?" My ears pricked up and my face must have gone beet red to my roots.

"Hmm?"

"I was wrong." She sighed, and I was sure I was going to break down in a heartbeat. "I'm pretty sure I'm in love, you know?"

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	84. Use Somebody

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Use Somebody ~ Kings Of Leon**_

His hands gently lifted me, I could feel his warmth on my skin, everywhere he touched. I didn't remember falling asleep in the grounds, but I would certainly never forget the feel of his fingers on my bare skin, touching my bare back as his hand slipped under my top, purely by accident.

"Is she awake?" I heard Angelina ask softly.

"Nah." George's body shook as he shook his head. "I might…" he stopped and looked down at me - I could see him from beneath my eyelashes. "I'll take her to my dorm."

A gentle sweep of Ange's fingers across my face, she laughed lightly.

"George, you'd better look after her."

"Ange, you know if ever she lands in my bed, she'll be there for life." The sadness was evident in his voice, "She's too good for me, and her problem is, I know it."

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	85. My Happy Ending

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**My Happy Ending ~ Avril Lavigne**_

He fought me.

Literally. I thought he'd be different from the other four. I thought he'd care for me, and I thought I could be happy with him. I knew I'd be incomplete… because I wasn't complete without George, but I thought I would be happy. I didn't think he'd do this to me.

I remembered waking up in St. Mungo's for the billionth time in my life, and wondering why the hell George had my hand clasped between the two of his, with Lee Jordan on the other side of my bed, and Oliver sitting by my feet.

"Seriously, George, if kissing her won't wake her up-"

"Shut up, Lee. Nobody needs your sacasm right now." Oliver cut him off before George could gouge his eyes out with the sharp end of his wand.

"You can let go of me, George…" A pause where everyone turned to look at me.

I smiled at my best friend, and his green eyes lit up as he saw me, genuine happiness - something that didn't happen often with George, crossing his face.

"You're alright, Katie?" He said it more as a question than a statement, as thought he couldn't, or wouldn't believe it.

"Yeah." I nodded, but I knew it would be a long time before I really was.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	86. Angel By Your Side

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Angel By Your Side ~ Ross Copperman**_

"It's been nearly eleven years since Fred died," I was wondering when my twin would come up. "And I know he's looking down upon the pair of you, laughing at George's unfortunate choice of hairdo, and Katie's unfortunate choice in a man."

"My hair's not that bad!" I protested mildly, though I knew Lee's words to Katie were so right. I probably wasn't the best person in the world she could be with - I could be moody, I could be lazy, I could be generally useless… but I loved her with everything I had. And that wasn't going to change. Now that we were engaged, we were just going to cement how much we meant to each other.

Even if our parents didn't think we would make it together, even if our friends thought we were going to crash and burn, we weren't. I'd fight for her, and I'd die for her, because she was everything to me.

And I still maintain my hair isn't _that_ bad.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	87. Harder To Breathe

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Harder To Breathe ~ Maroon 5**_

I felt like I was fucking drowning. It hurt, to watch him dancing with Alicia. It hurt, to watch him talking to Leanne, and it was fucking suffocating to look at him when he was with someone else.

"Wanna dance?" Someone from Durmstrang was at my side, and as I looked up into his eyes, I found myself nodding - I wasn't even sure why, but I was definite about it.

I really, really wanted to make him jealous.

So I span the night away with Jackson, who was a stunning dancer, and he kissed me on the cheek as he left me to dance with another girl from his school.

"Katie?" George's voice was almost stern as he caught me around the waist and span me a little bit _too _hard into a new dance.

With only the luck that I could have, his grip slipped and I went careening into the tables laden with bottles of butterbeer - empty, thank god - feeling something heavy land on my ankle.

"Katie?" I looked up at him and, had I been able to get to my feet, I would have hit him as hard as I could, just to ensure he couldn't have children. "Are you alright?"

_Dress ruined, hair a mess, make-up all over the place… possible broken ankle?_

"I'm just fucking _fine_, George." I hauled myself to my feel and whimpered. George beat Jackson to helping me, and although I felt safe in his grip… I could barely breathe.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	88. Nine Crimes

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**9 Crimes ~ Damien Rice**_

**Lee Jordan POV**

_Breathe for me, Katie, please… I can't… you're so light, Katie…_

_She can't have been eating properly… I think her ankle's broken… _

I picked her up and twisted into apparition. She weighed absolutely nothing, and she looked like she wasn't going to wake up from whatever she had been subjected to. Her hair was still soft against my forearm as I kicked George's front door, instead of knocking.

He opened it seconds later, took a look at the broken Katie in my arms, and I swear, if he had been alone, he would have cried. He took her from me, cradled her in his arms and I heard him murmuring his apologies.

"I should have gone with you Katie… I know you wanted to go it alone… but I… Katie, please…" he went to shake her but I shook my head.

"You could hurt her, George-"

"What?" He looked horrified at the very thought of hurting her. "No…" He almost put her down.

He wouldn't hurt her. I don't think he could have. He was in love with her. And he'd let this happen.

He looked like he hated himself.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	89. Dear Life

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

Dear Life ~ Ross Copperman

She was so pretty. I tilted my head and looked at her.

"How could I have doubted you?"

"What?" _did that just come out of my mouth? Crap._

"Katie… I used to think… you'd drop me like an angry unicorn." She smiled at me and rolled her eyes.

"You thought that little of me?"

"You're half muggle." She quirked an eyebrow when I didn't continue. "I thought you'd go back to that world and… disappear and lose everything."

"I couldn't do that, George." She smiled at me genuinely and I leaned over to kiss her on the forehead, "Too much to lose if I went back to that hell hole."

"Hell hole?"

"I didn't like the muggle world." She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. I liked the magical world too… as long as she was in it with me. I'd like Antarctica, if she was there.

That's why I loved life. No, That's why I loved her.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	90. Welcome To My Life

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**This is the companion to chapter 77 – (Before The Worst) where George is trying to work out why she's left. It's focussed around the year after Fred's death – where George has turned to alcohol to try and forget, to block it out. **_

_**Katie, of course, can't take seeing him like this...**_

_**(And I thought i'd put into this, that no, George would NEVER put her into hospital, and NO, he isn't the abusive-unnamed-man who has put Katie through hell. He couldn't hurt Katie.)**_

_**---**_

_**Welcome To My Life ~ Simple Plan**_

She had always been my constant.

"Why the hell won't you understand?"

"I'm trying George, but I'm sure Fred wouldn't want to see you like this! He'd never have wanted this to happen to you!" She wrenched the bottle from my hands and my head span for a long minute. I was only broken from my reverie by the smashing of the bottle against the floor.

"What the fuck do you know? _I'm_ his carbon copy! I know _exactly_ what he'd want me to do!"

"What, destroy your life? Your happiness?" She ran her hands through her hair and screamed at me, "I don't know what's happened to you, George! I feel like… like I don't know you any more!"

"Then find out!" I gripped her roughly by the collar and felt myself pressing her up against the wall. "I'm not the same as I used to be Katie. People change, and people break."

I released her and she crumpled to the floor, staring up at me, terrified.

"Who are you and what have you done with _my George?_" Those two words shattered me. Her George. If I carried on with this… this alcoholism, I knew I'd only end up hurting her more.

"Katie?" She shook her head and rose, ripped her necklace, the one Fred and I had bought her nearly four years go, from her neck and threw it at my feet.

"I never want anything to do with you ever again!" She screamed and apparated away, and I collapsed to my knees.

_Fuck. I had to change_

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	91. How To Save A Life

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**How To Save A Life ~ The Fray**_

I rubbed my hand up and down his arm. I hadn't spoken to him since it had happened, I had just been holding his hand and holding him tight and stroking my fingers through his hair and making him feel better, trying to make him feel alright.

_Poor George. _I reached up to touch his cheek, and found myself so drawn to hold him…

"George?" I tried to speak a little louder but found I couldn't. My voice had just gone. There was nothing left, nothing for him.

"Katie?" He stared into my eyes and I found there was nothing in his gaze. No emotion, no feeling, just emptiness. I was so scared for him. I didn't want him to feel like this, I didn't want it to be like this for him… I wished this hadn't happened…

God, I wished it was me.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	92. Dry Your Eyes

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Dry Your Eyes ~ The Streets**_

It was that single moment. I pulled away and he asked me when I'd decided we were an item. I hadn't really… decided. I'd just been sick of wondering whether what I felt… he could ever reciprocate.

"Katie?" George linked his hand with mine and pulled me back against him, so I could feel the outline of every muscle of his chest, and most of the rest of his body, "Katie… I-"

I cut him off with another kiss. I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop myself. I'd had a taste of him, and now I couldn't get enough. Eventually, he pushed me back and tilted my chin up so I had to look at him.

"Katie… listen."

"What?" I was impatient and annoyed that he wasn't letting me kiss him.

"I love you." And that threw me. "Tell me you feel the same. I'm not going to let you get hurt again. I won't put you through anything like this if you don't feel the same…" He looked down and stepped back, trying to move away from me.

I could have bloody slapped him.

"You think I don't love you?" He looked stunned at the sheer force the words left my mouth with. "George, I've been in love with you for more than sixteen years." He stared at me, "And what's that shyte about you _not putting me through this_… like it's a bloody chore… George, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Always have done."

He stared at me, shifted his gaze to the floor and then lifted me off my feet.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	93. Fallen Angel

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Fallen Angel ~ Chris Brown**_

I could have stared into his eyes all day.

He smiled at me and gestured to the seat opposite me, and I numbly nodded my head, without thinking, without focussing on anything for a long minute.

"You're staring."

"Sorry?" I managed to squeeze out of my throat. I had laryngitis, it was all my muggle cousin's fault.

"You alright?" I nodded dumbly again, "Sore throat?"

"Laryngitis." I coughed, and he nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Lauren. I'm George, George Weasley." I burst out laughing and felt my throat burning. I couldn't hold it in though.

"My name's Katie, you dolt." He smiled at me and grinned. "Katie Bell."

"Nice to meet you." A pause, "So, you're muggle?"

"No, I'm… well, I'm half and half." He nodded at me and held out his hand. And then his carbon copy barged in.

"HiI'mFredWeasleyMerlinYou'reattractivewhere'shebeenhidingyouforsolong?" But George blushed and looked away, considered it, then came out with a joke of some measure.

I'd got lost in his eyes though. I couldn't remember a word of our conversation, I couldn't remember anything but the way George shifted to sit next tome, to join me. He ended the journey with his arms around me, pretending to be all protective. But I could feel his arms tight around me. So much more than protection.

He made me feel safe from the first day. It was the first day in my life I'd really felt at home in the magical world.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	94. Stop And Stare

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Stop And Stare ~ OneRepublic**_

I looked up as Angelina cleared her throat to catch our attention. We had all planned on getting downstairs early, ready to get dancing, but it seemed that Katie had needed extra attention. Alicia had complained about something to do with her outfit… and I stopped listening because I knew anything Katie would be wearing would be incredible.

"Well, we're sorry we're late, but Lycia just _had _to fix Katie's dres-"

"Oh, my bloody god." Fred had turned around to look up the girls staircase, and apparently he'd been rendered a babbling pillock. I turned to see what the commotion was about.

And I think I seconded his sentiments.

Katie's dress was a dark crimson, the same colour of my tie, and it hung perfectly, a beautiful, floor length dress that made me question why I hadn't officially asked her out yet. Her face looked incredible, so different to the scowl she wore continuously at Quidditch practise. It was the beautiful smile I saw all the time when I was alone with her, and I forced myself to look into her eyes as she stood on the second step from bottom, so we were at eye level with each other for once.

"George?" Her face fell, "Say something?"

"You're beautiful."

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	95. Hushabye Mountain

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Hushabye Mountain ~ Dick Van Dyke**_

"Goodnight George." I closed my eyes and waited for her to speak again. Instead, I heard the gentle padding of her feet as she stepped into my room and sat down on my mattress, leaning over me.

"Sweet dreams," She breathed into my ear, and kissed my forehead lightly.

There was a long pause and she stepped back, left the room and stood in my doorway.

"I…" I couldn't help but lift my head as I heard her breathe something aloud. "sleep well." and she closed the door.

My head hit the pillow and I murmured five words that I longed to say.

"I love you, Katie Bell."

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**We're down to the last five songs. **_

_**I thank you all for persevering with me.**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	96. Beautiful

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Beautiful ~ Akon**_

"Katie?" She opened her eyes and looked at me, her face rather unimpressed.

"What, George?"

"You look really pretty, you know that?"

"You've told me that four times tonight," She half-smiled and poked me in the side, "You know, a girl could think you fancy her."

"Well…" I winked and smiled and she rolled her eyes, let them flicker across to the dying flame in the common-room-fire-grate, then closed them and sighed deeply.

"You alright?" I heard from the darkness about five minutes later. She shifted her head on my thigh and looked up at me. "You're tense." _That'll be my proximity to you, Katie. _

"I'm alright. Quidditch did me in."

"Oh."

"Oh! And Katie?" She closed her eyes and shook her head, knowing what was coming.

"What, George?"

"You look beautiful in this light."

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	97. Taking Over Me

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**Taking Over Me ~ Evanescence **_

I stared at the girl looking back at me. She looked frightened, flushed, terrified… and as I took a deep breath, I realised she looked happy.

My hair was wound up in a stupid bun, which with a simple tap of my wand, unfurled and fell around my shoulders. That was me, not the girl before.

This was the girl George fell in love with, and I sighed as I remembered the day I met him. I couldn't speak then, and I don't think I could speak now. I straightened my dress slightly and turned to look around the bedroom. It was our bedroom. Everything that was here belonged to us. _Us._

I didn't work on my own. I couldn't function without him. I smiled as I looked at the picture of us on the nightstand. We were both smiling, so wrapped up in each other that nobody else mattered.

That heartened me, and I smiled to myself, certain that even though I was scared, there was nowhere else I wanted to be.

I took another look into the mirror and grinned, looked down at my shoes and apparated away to the best day of my life.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	98. I'm Yours

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**I'm Yours ~ The Script**_

I looked at her. She was fast asleep on Fred's bed, where she'd slept, watching over me for the past three weeks.

"Katie?" She didn't respond, and I felt a little guilty for trying to wake her. I'd kept her awake for so long…

"George?" She was fast asleep, talking in her sleep, she wasn't paying attention. She didn't understand.

So I spoke. I told her how I wanted her to see me as a member of the order still, someone who would fight for good no matter what happened, and I wanted her to see me as her personal soldier. If she ever needed me, I'd be there to hold her, and to…

I sniffed as I realised I'd need her far more than she'd ever need me. I needed her to tell me I was her soldier, I needed her to tell me that she'd love me no matter what - whether I had two ears, or a hold in my head… or whatever.

I knew I wasn't enough for her. But I needed her to be there for me, because I knew that I was hers. From the day I'd met her… well, she'd owned me. And it made me feel amazing… but it embarrassed me. And it made me feel… so inadequate.

I'd always need her more than she needed me.

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	99. The Rose

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**The Rose ~ Westlife**_

I let my fingers run through her hair and she smashed her lips to mine again, her nails clawing lightly at my upper arms. She was smiling as I flung her up against the wall, her back hitting it solidly, her lips never leaving mine, her fingers sweeping into my hair and tugging at it gently.

I couldn't help but let a surge of triumph rush through me as she pressed herself closer to me and I let my lips trace a line up her jaw to whisper those words in her ear.

"I love you, Katie Bell."

You'd think I'd given her a million Galleons, the way she was grinning as she tugged my hand from her back and put it against her hip. Her fingers ran slowly through my hair and she smiled against my shirt as she pulled me close and sighed.

George Weasley had got the girl.

"And I'll _never_ let you go."

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks …**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


	100. Angel :II:

* * *

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

**A/N: Ladies and Gents: Welcome to the final Chapter. Yes We've had the song before, but I had to do it again, because I listened again and realised I didn't do it justice the first time...And PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE if you do one thing for me: listen to the song once before you read it, then while you read it... It's on Last FM, PLEASE listen to the song. It does it justice. It hits you hard. It makes the writing better. **

_**-----**_

_**Angel (II) ~ Pete Schmidt**_

I wrapped my arms around her and stared out into the water.

"Katie…" She wasn't moving, but I didn't care. I'd let go of enough in my life. I couldn't let go of anything else. Especially not her.

I was breaking down in public, seeing her everywhere, knowing I would never be the same again. Her fingers would never slide through my hair and across my skin again, and I hated her for it. I hated her and I hated the world and I loved her and I couldn't understand why it hurt so much.

It hadn't hurt this bad when Fred had died, and it hadn't hurt to bury Mum, or Dumbledore or… it hurt so bad. It was like I'd never be able to get back up and I'd never be able to fight again.

I wanted to cry. But she'd told me it wasn't worth it. That I should save my tears for when I was ready to cry. Not while she was there. Not while she could see the hurt she was causing. Not while I could look into her eyes and tell her I loved her more than life itself. That I would do anything for her, that I'd take all this away if I could.

She was gone. And it hurt me so much worse than everything else.

I screamed into the night that evening. I couldn't hold it in. I didn't understand, and I didn't want to try. The world had taken everything from me in that moment… and I'd forsake everything I had in the world just to see her again.

_Please. _I cried out all night_. Please, let me have her back._

-x-

_**A/N: Review. Thanks … This Marks the END of swing, Swing. **_

_**And i'd like to say thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed all of these chapters. This has been some of the most fun i've had writing and has really gotten me out of a slight real-life funk that started in April and has now gone away. **_

_**Thank you so much to TheRugMaster, Rob-Girl, and FaithfulHPreader, who have all reviewed and all been amazing, and to everyone else that's reviewed, thank you so much...**_

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit...


End file.
